The House of Hades
by AshleyDaughterofApollo
Summary: This is my fanfic of what might happen in the 4th Heroes of Olympus book, The House of Hades. Annabeth and Percy fell into Tartarus, and the others are looking for the Doors. Mark of Athena spoilers, read at your own risk. Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, a little Lazel, Leo/OC (everyone's happy yay) Plzz Review.
1. We fall to our Deaths

The 4th book of Heroes of Olympus – The House of Hades

_Then Percy let go of his tiny ledge, and together, holding hands, he and Annabeth fell into the endless darkness. _

Annabeth I

**All Annabeth could feel was Percy's hand in her hers**, and the feeling of free falling. It was black all around her. She couldn't hear anything but the sound of wind in her ears. All she could think of was, How much longer until the end where they go splat. She could also feel the rope around her bad ankle. Her foot was throbbing and there was no pain like this she has ever felt. Not even the stab wound at the Williamsburg bridge a few years ago. And it had poison on it. The ambrosia helped subside the pain, but that was the subsided pain. She was lucky it was just throbbing.

Annabeth felt another tug on her leg pulling her down much more faster.

"Percy" she screamed. She felt her hand slipping out of his.

"No!" Percy yelped. Percy used her hand to pull himself closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and immediate warmth and strength spread through her veins. She doesn't know why, but Percy always had this way of making her feel better. Much more than the ambrosia.

"I am not leaving you" he repeated. Those words kept making her feel much better.

"Never again" she repeated, remembering the words he said before they fell. Annabeth saw her unsheathed dagger on the floor. The bronze gave it some light. They were close to splat on the floor. Just a grease spot on the floor. I held on to him tighter. They looked into each others eyes, and Percy kissed her. His lips still tasted salty.

A million things were running through Annabeth's head but the biggest one was I'm with my other half. Nothing could wrong with that. Then they hit the ground. Explosions of pain shot up her leg. Yellow and Black spots danced around her eyes.

She sobbed as her head hit the floor.

"Annabeth" she heard Percy's distant voice. And she blacked out.

* * *

Annabeth woke up to see deep sea green eyes staring up at her with worry.

"Oh Thank the Gods" he muttered as he enveloped her into a hug. There goes that spread of warmth again.

"How, How long was I out?"she asked. His eyes were knitted together.

"I'm not sure. I think it was about 3 hours. Its a good thing "Her Ladyship" broke her fall." he said using air quotes. Annabeth chuckled.

"What happened to Arachne" Percy made a line across his neck. Annabeth grinned.

"Good. I never want to see another spider again" she muttered. Annabeth tried to get up but the insta- pain was still applied to her leg. Annabeth tried to get up but cried out in pain as she fell back down.

"I'm going to give you some ambrosia and then try to reset your ?" Annabeth nodded. Percy fished around the backpack that was on the floor and found some ambrosia. He gave it to Annabeth and nibbled on a piece. It still tasted like buttered popcorn, but then it changed to the Italian food she ate with Percy.

"Bare with me now. This will hurt." He gently took her foot and unwrapped the bubble wrap on her foot. Then he straightened out her leg, muttering "I'm sorry" for every tear she shed. Then, he wrapped it back up. Annabeth hugged him and sobbed on his shoulder, just like the time they were in the Sea of Monsters. She didn't know why she attempted to be so brave around Percy, but now she just let her guard down, and he was happy to support her.  
Then she finally stopped.

"We'll get through this. We _will_ meet the others at the Doors." He promised.

"How can you be so sure" she whispered.  
He released her from their hug, and looked into her eyes.

"Because you're still with me. I will always have the motive and strength to fight, as long as you're here". That was the sweetest thing, anyone has ever said to her. She kissed him. Then she rested her head on his shoulder again.

"I remember one time, Chiron was teaching us, he said that Tartarus made us see things" Annabeth informed.

"Like what?"

"Our deepest fears. Like the seriously biggest things we are afraid of. More than the Arachne." Percy helped Annabeth balance and motioned towards his back. She hoped on.

"Well, I'll be right next to you. Nothing will separate us again" Percy comforted her. _I hope_, she thought. But that was only one of her biggest concerns. She wanted to know what her deepest fears were. She always thought it was spiders, but after her rendezvous with Arachne, she wasn't as scared as she thought she would be. But, if you have to see your deepest fear...she didn't want to know. She wasn't sure how Nico survived. Maybe because he was a son of Hades. But what about them? What were Percy's deepest fears? How would it effect her? How would her fears effect him? So many questions swam through her head. But since she had Percy by her side, her fright just melted away.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready" Annabeth agreed and they descended into the darkness.

* * *

There were no monsters in sight for most of the walk, but Annabeth couldn't shake the chill off her back. Something was wrong. She hoped it wasn't another eidolon, but they had Piper to charmspeak the eidolons into never possesing their bodies. Annabeth was also worried about the others. Did they get away safely? Where are they now? What about Camp Half-Blood? She hated not knowing things. But she did know, is that as of 3 hours ago, Octavian and his followers were in Manhattan. She hoped that her home would be safe.

Something bad was about to happen. Well, its Tartarus, so what can we expect, but this was different. It was the feeling she got when she knew it was time to turn back, but there was no way out. She kept hearing random sounds. Monsters growling, footsteps other than Percy's, running water. It was creepy. There was very little light besides the torches that randomly would appear.

Then she heard another noise that made Percy stop walking and her to gasp. She could hear the sound of footsteps coming their way. She started shaking as Percy took Riptide out of his pocket.

"Well, Well, Well" It was a guy's voice. But who would be in Tartarus. As far as Annabeth knew, no gs would come into here. The only person that has been here and back was Nico.

"If it isn't my dear Annabeth and...the stupid son of Poseidon" Annabeth knew that voice. But how, would he be in Tartarus. And this definitely wouldn't be one of Annabeth's fears, but yet again, she wouldn't expect this. Percy's eyes widened in realization. The silhouette stepped closer.

The boy had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt and brown cargo pants with sneakers. His scar was still the same and so was the mischievous grin. But she was confused. Annabeth could see through his body. He looked transparent, like a hologram. Also, seeing him again, would have made Annabeth feel not just guilty, but hopeful too. This wasn't Annabeth's fear, but it was Percy's.

"Luke"Percy snarled.

**Like?, Love?, may the gods forbid hate? **

**I'm also just guessing what its like to be in Tartarus. The ending of the Mark of Athena seriously made me cry. But it's Rick Riordan, so expect the unexpected. REVIEW!  
**


	2. Annabeth gets possesed

The 4th book of Heroes of Olympus- The House of Hades

_"Luke" Percy snarled_

Percy POV

**Percy was in a living nightmare. **As Luke stepped forward, he couldn't of helped thinking "why me"? Yeah he knows that Luke was nice to him for a breif 2 seconds before he died, but he didn't expect him to hate him again so soon. Percy kept going back to what Annabeth told him "Tartarus makes you see your deepest most innermost fears that you wouldnt even know yourself" But as far as Percy was concerned, he was definetly, without a doubt, 100% not afraid of Luke. At all. He defeated him once and he could do it again. So it keeps going back to the question,

"What the hell are you doing here Castellan?" He grumbled.

"Well, Mr. Snippy pants", he was never that good at name calling either, "I am not allowed to visit my dear love Annabeth" he stated. Percy pulled Annabeth off of his back and held her hand.

"You are not allowed to touch her" he yelled at him. Now look was creeping him out. What does he want?

"Aren't you supposed to be in Elysium?" Annabeth asked with a very suspicious tone.

"Well my love",

"Dont call her that" he yelled again

"I have escaped the underworld and have come to rescue you. Guess what Annie, I am taking you home, without Perseus" he said. Rewind. Luke wants to take Annabeth awy and leave Percy alone in Tartarus to fend for himself. Alone. Okay this is the part where Percy has another to kick his butt.

"She is not going anywhere" Percy growled.

"Oh the contrary, isn't that her choice?" Luke smirked. Percy looked at Annabeth. She let go of his hand and took a step forward. He wanted to scream No, but the words wouldn't escape his mouth.

Suddenly, Percy was seeing himself back on Olympus. It wAs like a faint memory. It was when Annabeth was fighting Kronos.

"Annabeth, why fight me? We belong together, not fighting against each other. Come with me. Leave that Sea spawn. I could give you everything you have ever wanted. You can rebuild a city you have always wanted. A permanent one. We can be a family again. All you have to do is pledge your allegiace to me." Annabeth was in a trance. Just seeing her have to think about it, made his heart split in two. HE wanted to scream, shake her shoulders, kidnap her and lock her in camp, anything that could keep her from saying yes. But time has slowed down around him. He couldn't move. It was like moving in syrup.

"Annabeth, help me kill the the insolent boy, and join me. You'll have everything you have ever wanted." Annabeth was still pondering this. Luke's eyes were changing from black, to his regular color, blue. Annabeth's eyes turned black as well, and she started walking towards Luke.

She hugged him. And turned her dagger towards Percy. She and Luke charged together.

Percy didn't see what happened next, but he knows he was on the floor, watching his own blood pouring out of him, and seeing Annabeth and Luke about to kiss. Then he closed his eyes, and breathed his last breath.

* * *

The scene shifted. Percy was back in Tartarus. He saw Luke's halographic form still there and his arms were around Annabeth. Theur eyes were gold. IT's like everything, he just saw in the mini nightmare, was happening now, in his real nightmare. His voice came back.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" his voice was hoarse.

"Leaving you. We don't belong together. I belong with Luke. I should have left you to die when I had the chances. I shouldv'e joined Luke lond ago." Annabeth's voice was different. It was old and ancient. But wether it was her voice or not, the words still stung, much worse then any pain he has ever been through. It was worse then holding up the sky. It was worse then bathing in the river styx. It was worse then, seeing his own mangled body, dying. It was much, much worse.

Annabeth has always been Percy's achilles heel. wether, he lost or not. So seeing her leaving him, was killing him.

"Annabeth this isn't you. You don't mean it" Percy it was all an illusion. Tartarus was just trying to break his spirits. It was just a fake Luke.

"Yes I do. I am a daughter of Athena right?" she snapped.

"No. You have to remember. Remember everything we have been through together. Remember all the times you creid on my shoulder. Remember the time we got our matching grey streaks", her eyes flickered for a moment.

"Silence. It's too late-", but he continued.

"Remember, the first kiss we had in the Labyrinth, remember you keeping me grounded to the mortal world, remember me giving up immortality for you. Don't forget that I will never give up on you Annabeth. I love you too much for that to happen" Jeez when did he get so emotional. He didn't mean to, but he needed her to get a grip on herself.

Annabeths eyes changed to grey again."I love you too" she said. That gave him so much more hope.

"Noo" Fake Luke screamed. Then her eyes changed back to gold.

"Wretched girl, you will stay under my control" the eidolon said to herself, or to Annabeth.

"No. You broke your oath, get out of her, and stay away!" Percy yelled.

The eidolon hissed and Annabeth would've fell if Percy hadn't caught her. It worked.

"We will meet again, Perseus, your time hasn't come yet, that was just a piece of your fears, but I will do my best to break you and the girl. You wil never make it to the doors. " Fake Luke said. But it was a different voice. There are too many evil things down here and Percy was surprised he didnt go insane already. The Fake Luke, dissapeared into thin air. Annabeth opened her grey eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck quickly.

"I am so sorry" she cried.

"What are you sorry for?" Percy asked, shedding one tear, but don't tell anyone he did.

"I saw what happened. It was like seeing my own body doing things I wasn't agreeing with." Annabeth cried even more.

"It's alright, but it might happen again. Let's keep going. We need to find a spot to camp for the night." he suggested.

And they continued walking.

Percy kept wondering what Fake Luke meant. His time hasnt come yet? What did that mean? And how will they break? Its only been like 3 and a half hours and that encounter was only like 12 minutes. Percy put his arm around Annabeth and she smiled up at him. He noticed her leg was healing faster, and now she was mostly limping.

He tried forgetting Fake Luke's words. With Annabeth by his side, they could get through anything, but what was the rest of his fears? How would it effect them? This quest was getting much more complicated by the minute.

* * *

**I'm sorry for this sucky chapter, if you think it's sucky. I'm ashamed, but the next one will be better. I'm trying to stand away from making characters OOC. **

**It also warms my heart how much most of you like this story. **

**Read my other story too, the blessed love and beauty. I need to finish posting the rest of my stories too. One of them, is a fanfic of how Percy tells Paul he's a demigod. Enjoy my friends. **


	3. The Romans are Coming!

**The 4th book of Heroes of Olympus- The House of Hades**

**So i get how most of you are confused. Percy saw a fake Luke. Tartarus was basically showing him his worst fears being turned into reality by using an eidolon to control Annabeth to make it look real. One of his fears was back when it was The Battle of Manhattan. Instead of Annabeth fighting Luke, she eventually joins him, which was what Tartarus was trying to make it look like. If you still don't get it, I apologize and I'll try to re-do that chapter. **

**To Jess I'll try to tone down on the cheesy romance. I kinda wasn't sure how to incorporate an "I love you" moment like Rick Riordan does in that scene, so I went all unoriginal, and sappy. I honestly am not a fan of the sappy crap, but The Mark of Athena had a couple of them so i had to try. Also, my computer kept cutting off and made me keep redoing the way he told her he loved her. Sorry :/ **

**To Save the Nargles I am going to have a lot of parts with the rest of the seven. This chapter is Leo, so I hope you're happy. **

**To everyone else who reviewed Thanks for reviewing. Reviews are like brain food for me. It helps me know what to change and keep writing. Thankyou.I most likely will update my stories on the weekends and other days off from school. **

**Now on with the chapter!**

Leo's POV

"They're gonna freaking die down there! We're gonna freaking die in Eprius, the Romans are going to destroy Camp Half and Gaea is going to take over this damned world!"

SLAP! "Leo get a grip" Piper shook his shoulders. Leo was rubbing his now red cheeks.

"Yeah, way to go Captain Optimistic"Jason said making his way on deck. They were both in their pajamas. Piper had her hair in a french braid, with a purple t-shirt and black shorts, with white fuzzy slippers, kudos to Aphrodite Cabin. Jason was in a black tank top, with blue checker boarded pants.

Leo looked down at his own clothes and realized that he was still dressed from the day's earlier events. It made him sad. He lowered his head. He kept thinking about Percy and Annabeth. They were down in Tartarus possibly battling monsters and or losing. All because of him, or Gaea, or both. He just wanted to scream at Nemesis for being the cause of his problems. He wished she never gave him the fortune cookie. He wished he never_ opened_ the fortune cookie. But if he didn't, he couldn't have saved Frank and Hazel. He felt better knowing that Percy and Annabeth were alive in Tartarus, then Hazel and Frank being dead. And he was pretty sure everyone else felt that way.

"Jeez Beauty Queen! You didn't have to slap me. I was hoping if I said that, we would get jinxed. Then none of that stuff would ever happen." he said putting back of his crazy grin. Piper slapped him again.

"What was the chiz did you do that for?" Jason cocked his head.

"Chiz?" he asked.

"Yes Chiz. It's a Swedish sausage" Leo pouted and rubbed his other now red cheek. Piper giggled, which she rarely does. Like Annabeth rarely did. Oh gods, he's feeling guilty again.

"You've been copying Freddie lately" Piper noticed

"iCarly is awesome. Don't judge me!" Leo protested, "sadly they are making one last season"

"What's iCarly?" Hazel asked walking up the stairs with Frank. Leo almost did a double take when he saw Hazel. She wore a bright yellow tank top and brown pants that went up to her mid calf's courtesy of Piper and the Aphrodite cabin. Even in pajamas she was cute. Wait what was Leo saying. He told Frank he did not have feelings for Hazel that way. Now what was he supposed to say now.

"Oh its this s-show t- that is on T.V. It's awesome." Leo turned his head so he can blush, though no one would realized he is blushing because of the fact that Piper hit him and his cheeks were red.

"Cool" was all she said. Frank was scowling at him, though he thought that they would be cordial with each other from now on, because of the connection they made in Rome. But, Frank probably isn't much of a forgiving person.

"Since when did we even have the time to watch T.V.?" Frank asked.

"Since it was built into the Argo II. It's been here in your face since you got here. How do you miss that" Leo laughed as he pointed over to the lounge. Frank blushed.

"Ok that's enough Leo" Piper elbowed him.

"I'm just saying..." Leo replied.

"So, where is Nico?" Jason asked concerned.

"He is knocked out in my Cabin. I gave him one of the spare mattresses." Hazel informed us. Leo guessed that being in a death trance for over awake can make a guy sleepy. Man, does that kid need to eat! He was so skinny, Leo was surprised that he wasn't bones yet. His voice was seriously...he couldn't even find a word but he sounded somewhat close to Darth Vader. Leo was sure that if he just breathed near him, he would fall over. Leo would never want to be in his shoes.

"Where are we headed to right now?" Frank asked.

"Well, I talked with Jason, and we thought that we should go over to Camp Half Blood. They need to know the things the Romans are capable of. Chiron vowed never to bring it up, so we have to. We need to sort this out or else we will be fighting two wars." Leo said with a worried tone. He looked over towards the image of Camp Half Blood. It was dark outside. The Big House lights were on. The harpies were scouting, and so were some campers suited in armor. A couple were sitting in Thalia's pine tree with binoculars. He could see the cabins. There were two campers sitting in the front keeping watch to worn the rest of their cabin mates. Its a good thing they got the memo.

A vague of sadness washed over him. He missed his cabin mates. He would be heart broken if anyone of them were at the mercy of the Romans. He'd want revenge. but not on the Romans. On Gaea for starting this whole entire fiasco. Why can't the stupid dirt face just go back to bed?

"Where are we now?" Jason asked

"We are surprisingly about..." he went up to Festus and asked him how far they were, "10 miles away.

"Leo Look!" Piper screamed. Everyone looked over the railing. Leo could see half blood in the distance. He could smell the strawberry fields and see Thalia's pine tree. But the worst part of the sight, was the Romans 5 miles away, marching up the empty highway, suited in armor with Octavian and Reyna in the lead. _Traitor,_ Leo thought.

"Oh No" Jason muttered.

"How much faster can this ship go" Piper said quickly.

"Already on it. Everyone go get Coach Hedge and Nico, and get dressed and suited up.!" Leo ran to Festus and commanded him to go faster. 5 minutes later, they were hovering over Camp Half Blood. everyone met him on deck, and lowered the rope ladder. The blonde superman,Jason flew down with Piper in his arms, and Frank turned into an eagle and brought down Hazel.

Leo climbed down the ladder as fast as he could. then he ran at full speed to the big house, with the others and other campers o his tail. He banged on the door. Chiron opened it. He was in a green shirt that said "my other car is a centaur" and his horse tail was...is that curlers he was seeing? Never mind

"Leo, you guys are ba-"

"Chiron, ring the alarm, the Romans marching to camp. They are 3 miles miles away. We are about to be invaded. Get everyone to prepare!" he said as fast as he could.

Chiron's eyes widened. He went back inside and pressed a button used for war. It went Beep Beep Beep Beep. It was so loud, Leo had to cover his ears.

"Get everyone suited up, and at the borders in 3 minutes." he commanded.

* * *

(this might start to start off like the Battle of the Labyrinths battle. Bare with me)

It was the biggest military operation Leo had ever seen at camp. This was not capture the flag. It was a full on battle. Everyone was dressed for battle.

Chiron informed Leo that the Hephaestus, Demeter, and Hecate cabin set up a bunch of traps around the borders. Some were manning catapults with Greek fire, poisoness plants, poisoness smoke bombs aimed at the Hill. There were even more around the hill. The Ares and Nemesis Cabin was in the front line listening to Clarisse's orders. The Apollo and Hermes Cabin were in trees and scattered with bows ready. even the dryads. The Aphrodite and Morpheus cabin, were in the infirmary waiting for any injuries, with a couple of people from the Apollo Cabin. The satyrs and nymphs were scattered as well. Half of the Athena Cabin, set up a command tent and were directing operation, with Argus guarding it, while the other half was with the Ares Cabin.

Leo, Nico, Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank stood to the side with Chiron. Everyone had their swords, daggers, and bow and arrows ready. Hazel was on her horse Arion who followed us here. Jason summoned tempest and was saddled on him, with Piper behind. He reluctantly told him what happened to Percy and Annabeth before they came. Chiron had a very sad look on his face.

"Di immortales, lets pray that they are safe and will get to the Doors safely" he said.

"Yeah" Leo replied.

Then the ground underneath them trembled. People in golden armor and purple Camp Jupiter t-shirts started to run down the hill. Leo got into his battle stance. Then he heard Clarisse in the distance yell "Ready, FIRE!". And that's when everyone charged.

* * *

Review! I have an idea. i crazy one, but it just might work with the story. So I have a question for all of you.

Choose a character out of the choices = Nico, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Frank, Leo and Hazel. Now tell me a big way they can use their powers. For example, if Percy was a choice I would say Percy summons a hurricane. I know Nico and Thalia aren't one of the seven, but I'm not sure if I should bring the hunters in, and to me they are still apart of the most powerful demigods in the world book. So yeah...

Thanks for the help!


	4. Piper's Plan Works- for everyone but her

The 4th heroes of Olympus book- The House of Hades

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I loved all of your ideas. Most of them, I was thinking how would I make that happen? but I figured out something. I'm feeling very devious. Someone might end up being seriously injured, kidnapped, may the gods forbid dead! What will it be...It's Greece vs. Rome.

I Camp Half- Blood ALL THE FREAKING WAY! Who's with me?! Buzz off Romans, I dont like you...:I

Pipers POV

**Before the arrow was shot**, Piper felt like butt. Yes like butt. Also known as horrible as her definition. Piper hopped on Jason's horse, Tempest, right when the ground started rumbling and the hill spilled out the Romans. She remembered what the plan was. The seven, and Nico, would be mainly be using our powers because we, apparently and sadly, were the most powerful demigods in the world. Yup, sadly. Sadly because, they became number one Gaea's hit list and now, the Romans. May the Gods help us. Well, they really an't. They would be too busy having splitting headaches wondering "Which daughter should I help? Venus! Aphrodite! Mother! Mom!" Therefore we are screwed.

But, Piper was seriously worried. All the others would be targeted by certain Romans cough cough- Octavian- cough cough- Reyna-. Octavian probably wants to personally kill Frank, Hazel, and Jason for betraying Rome, and Reyna probably wold hunt Piper's behind because she is dating Jason.

Reyna intimidated Piper with her piercing dark eyes, her dark hair, her regal face, her pretty structure She had it all. All the times Jason has called beautiful, brave, perfect, and yadda yadda, went right out the window every time she looked upon Reyna. Sometimes, she feels like when it comes down to love for Aphrodite children, it does not end well. Her mom can't play favoritism when it comes to love.

Well, scratch that, she pretty much can. Look at Percy and Annabeth. Her mom said that they were even better that Helen and Paris, but she would also give them a tragic love story, and yeah, so far it's been tragic. Look at them now. Piper admired the fact that they refused to leave each others side. Percy refused to let go o Annabeth and let her fall. Instead, he fell with her. That was true love. But at the same time, Piper cant help but feel envious of that.

Jason had promised her no break ups. But why does she keep feeling like something bad might happen? Piper shrugged it off as the ground started trembling. The Romans spilled out. Her heart beat started running faster and faster the faster the Romans ran. And what do you know? Mr. and Mrs. Roman's Revenge where in the lead, Reyna on Skippy, and Octavian on some other Pegasus They were all wearing gleaming gold armor. It was a pretty sight. It's too bad the pretty sights will come to an end.

"Ready, CHARGE!" Clarisse commanded and everyone raised the weapons and clashed with the other demigods.

tempest flew off into the sky, meeting Reyna and Octavian. Piper held out her dagger and blocked Reyna's first strike. Octavian and Jason started sparring.

"Reyna! You have to listen to us. It was a set up in New Rome!" she tried reasoning with her. Piper ducked just in time as Reyna swung over her head.

"Never. I told your friend Annabeth we'll see each other as enemies on the battlefield. It was your last chance." Reyna said.

"You are a traitor of Rome and for that you must die" she heard Octavian say.

"not in a million years" Jason yelled. Piper yelped as Jason grabbed her arm and they shot farther up into the sky. Jason summoned couple of winds and clouds to make sure they were unseen.

"Jason I have a plan and I'm gonna need your help" she told him. Then they notified the others.

* * *

Piper watched the battle go one. She saw, Nico take a deep breath and hold out his black Stygian iron sword. "Serve Me," he called. The earth trembled even more. A fissure opened in front of some Romans that surrounded him yelling, "He's with the Greeks! Get him!". A dozen undead warriors crawled from the earth.- horrible corpses in military uniforms from all different time periods-U.S. Revolutionaries, Napoleonic cavalry, and some Nazi's. The dead creepily crawled towards the Roman soldiers while Nico just walked away.

Frank turned into an eagle and flew to the other eagles in the air that were dropping rocks. He landed on their backs and turned them into monster dust.

Hazel ran to some of the statues around the pavilion on Arion and did the command that Annabeth taught Piper, that Piper quickly showed Hazel. Good. She was doing what she told her to do. "Hello, Nemesis! Hermes! Athena! Ares! Apollo! Command sequence: Daedalus er...Twenty- three. Defend Camp Half- Blood. Oh! But don't kill anyone. Just do anything to disarm them and take their weapons! Begin Activation!"

Now she just hoped the other step to her plan wor-. Piper heard some more war cries. Thank the gods, her Iris message got through.

"The Hunters are reporting for duty!" Thalia grinned as she ran to Piper.

"OK. Jason Thalia. Do your thing" she smiled back.

"Ready lil' bro" Thalia said holding his hands.

"Born ready" he replied. **(A/N this goes out to doodman!)** They started spinning. Faster and faster until the winds picked up full. They were spinning so fast all Piper could see was a blur. The wind would have blown her over if she hadn't stabbed Katoptris into the ground and held on. The tornado pushed everyone onto the ground. While they were distracted, Hazel put her hands to her temples and pulled away all of their weapons and put it to a pile where some of the other statues had a lot.

Piper got up when the winds died down and everyone was in a daze. Frank turned into a dragon and grabbed the 2 people they needed. Sadly, that didn't last very long. Fist fights started breaking out. **(A/N This goes out to MinervaAthena1235 and prankprincess123) **

"Jason!" Piper screamed to him.

He nodded and used the winds to lift her into the air.

"Hey" she yelled. No answer.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYY. LISTEN UP!" she charmspoke/screamed. The noise quieted down.

"All Campers of Camp Half- Blood come on my side. All of Camp Jupiter get on the other" she commanded. They obeyed.

"Romans. Before I tell you what is going on, I must tell you that if you try to cross this line, you will most likely die, not by us, but by these flaming cursed gems, courtesy of the daughter of Pluto and the son of Hephaestus" she charmspoke. The Romans now looked at the line Leo quickly made. He had a back full of Hazels gems, and without touching them, he used his mind to set each on fire, and place them on the ground. They were as big as her fist.

"If you make a move, your Augur and your Praetor will die." she said, as frank brought out Reyna and Octavian in his hands.

"No don't list-" Reyna tried to say

"Shut up!" Piper charmspoke again. "What happened in New Rome, Leo was put under the control of an eidolon, one of Gaea's possessing spirits. He was forced to attack you guys.

"So it's your choice, retreat and go back to Camp Jupiter, or your leaders will die." she said. Piper thought it was going pretty well. Most of the Romans were pondering this.

"Swear on the River Styx, you will Never come back to Half- Blood for any invasion, battle, or any harmful sorts against us."

"We swear" They all said.

"Good" she muttered. Frank flew over to the other side and released Reyna and Octavian.

"Alright, Jason you can let me down-" Thwack!. Piper heard. It was the sound of an arrow. She looked down and saw the arrow, at least three inches to the right of her heart. She looked at Jason, then her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The last thing she felt was explosions of pain in her chest, and the last thing she heard was everyone calling her name.

* * *

If there are a little grammar and spelling issues. Forgive me, but my mom was getting on my case about the times I go to bed.

So I hope you enjoyed. I also plan to use the ideas I didn't use in my future chapters, so don't worry.

Question of the Day!

What is your favorite chapter throughout the series? Why?

My top 3 are

1. I Set Myself on Fire(BOTL) because this is where Percabeth shared their first kiss and you get proof that Annabeth actually did like Percy back.

2. Percy XIV (MOA pg 169-171 ) That was the part where Frank found Annabeth and Percy sleeping at the ship's stables. Everyone's reactions almost made me die of laughter, especially Coach Hedges. Ha. "Cause I'll-I'll Terminus you, buddy!" :D

3. I Have a Dam Problem(TTC) Again, I thought it was hysterical, but not as much as my second choice.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and answer THE QUESTION OF THE DAY.

Yay 1586 words


	5. We Need a Quest

The 4th heroes of Olympus book- The House of Hades

Oh my Θεών. Δεν είναι ο Λουκάς. Ξέρω ότι ο Λουκάς πήγε στο Elysium είναι ο λόγος που είχα ένα ψεύτικο Λουκά έρθουν στην ιστορία. Ήταν όλα μια νύξη. Πέρσι δεν φοβάται του Λουκά, αλλά να θυμάστε σε όλη την ιστορία δεν του άρεσε το γεγονός ότι της άρεσε ο Λουκάς, έτσι φοβόταν να χάσει τον Λουκά της!. (Hint: Google translations)

Sorry about that. I just hate repeating answers. Sorry. I have to work on my patience with people, I understand that not everyone is going to understand chapter one and two. Oh and I still have this feeling that in the end of the Last Olympian, that Percy still might make up with Luke, but he will never trust him again.'

_**Reviews to Reviews:**_

**aesome person- **How the fudge did u know my birthday was coming up, well it was yesterday (10/29) so HAPPY BIRTHDAY ME and thanku

**Athena read**- no problemo

**Menna Nasser**- Don't worry. I found a way where things will go right in the end...

**annabeth777**- sorry about the grammar :) I try to work on typing slower so there will be no typo's but that never works out.

**I am Perseus Son of Zeus**- I would send you my copy of the book if I could. US PJO FANS GOTTA STICK TOGETHER! but im pretty sure I don't want to know your address and you don't want/need to know mine. :I

OK. Brace yourselves. I'm adding another character (my persona) into this and some violence and death. Brace yourselves.

* * *

**Jason wanted vengeance after he caught Piper** before she hit the ground. She was quickly turning pale and her chest was gushing out blood. The sight of it made him want to run and Puke, but he held it together for her sake.

"The arrow. Get it out" Hazel cried. Jason recovered from his shock and pulled the arrow out.

"Oh Gods" Frank muttered. Everyone was looking at what he was looking at. On the tip of the arrow was some glittering green. (Get it?)

"GET AN APOLLO MEDIC QUICK!" He yelled.

"Retreat" Jason heard a Roman yell. The ground rumbled as all of the Romans left the camp, to never return. Real honor there.

One of the medics ran with a stretcher.

"What happened?" It was Will Solace, the Apollo Cabin counselor.

"Jason!" Leo ran up to him and crouched down next to Piper. His eyes were widened and his jaw was dropped.

"Octavian. When Piper finished speaking, before I could bring her down, they shot her with a poisoned arrow" he said while his voice was breaking. He refused to cry. Piper wouldn't want him crying.

Leo got up and muttered "I'm going to kill him" over and over again.

"Leo" Frank yelled, "Stop", he grabbed his shoulder.

"So we're just supposed to let that punk get away with this"Leo yelled back. There were tears in his eyes.

"Leo, I understand that but-"

"No. None of you do!" he screamed. (To be honest, I think only Leo and Hazel had the hardest lives, out of most of the demigods. Even Percy and Annabeth. They never got a happy ending yet. )

Jason listened, while he watched the Apollo campers take her to the infirmary. right now, Leo was really crying and Jason has never seen him cry before.

"Yes I do. I've lost my mom and my grandmother before. Hazel has lost her mom. We get it" He tried reasoning with Leo.

"No. My mom died when I was around Five. Not fifteen like you Frank. Five! All of my family but mother hated me. Have any of you had to go from foster home to foster home, with everyone calling you a diablo every second. All of my family members, didn't want me after my mom passed. Frank your mom passed away 2 months ago, and your grandmother recently, but I really don't think you of all people understand. Piper was one my very first real friend. She understood me more than anyone else, and now she might go too."

Leo walked away. Probably going to bunker 9. He set himself on fire to make sure no one would follow him.

* * *

Jason was pacing. Aside from Piper, there were no serious injuries and let's pray to the gods that this won't be the first casualty in this war. His mind kept shifting memories he had with Piper. And it always came back to watching the horrendous part where the arrow pierced her body. It always did it in slow motion. He thought of something more positive, like being able to rip off Octavian's head and then sewing it back on so he could always feel the pain like Piper is feeling right now. He didn't want to hurt anyone but when it came to Piper, he would go on a rampage.

Jason regretted wasting time building the ship and spending time thinking about Piper instead of actually making a move on her. He remembered the day they got together, as if it were yesterday, but it was really a couple of months earlier on her birthday.

_Leo was out in Bunker 9 fixing his ship. Annabeth built up a wall to cover up her fear, tears, understandable grief. Everyone was at their usual activities and as usual, Jason was looking for Piper. Apparently, the Aphrodite Cabin was at archery with the Apollo Cabin, so that's where he went. _

_Piper was being coached by Ashley (my personal "persona" which means mask in Greek), Will's second in command, and also, Piper and Annabeth's best friend._

_Ashley had tan skin that hid the fact that she was really black, probably from Apollo. Her eyes were a nice chocolate brown. She had shoulder length brown hair. Everything about Ashley was sunny and optimistic, which was weir because he heard she had a hard home life, which can make a lot of campers depressed. Every time she is around someone, they just have to smile. She is rubbing off on the campers, but it's helping considering all of the sadness around this place. No one knew why, but on some nights, her eyes and hair would glow gold. Not a Kronos gold or Hazel's gold, but a sunny gold. But it's not just her irises, but her whole eyeballs would glow like Rachel Dare's when she is spouting a prophecy. Coming from Jason's perspective, it's pretty cool. He heard she was the only one in the Apollo Cabin who could tell the future, and Apollo personally visits her every two weeks. Lucky, but she deserves it. Ashley is like a little sister to Jason. _

_Words is, she has a crush on Leo, but Annabeth and Ashley forced Piper and I not to tell him or anyone for the sake of getting the Argo II completed. _

_So Ashley was showing Piper the stance for shooting a bow. Then she made a bulls-eye._

_"Alright now you try" I heard her say. Ashley moved out of the way. Piper took a stance and pulled the arrow back, then used 2 seconds to aim. Bulls-eye!__  
_

_"YEAH! I AM AN AWESOME TEACHER!" she yelled. It was a funny sight, especially when they started dancing._

_"Having fun ladies?" Jason interrupted. They turned around both blushing._

_"Hey Superman whats up" Ashley greeted him back._

_"Superman?"_

_"Yeah, Piper calls you Sparky, and you look like a blonde superman anyway...so why not?" _

_"Ok?" Jason replied awkwardly. _

_"So what did you want?" Piper asked. Jason would have answered, but as cliche as it sounds, he really did get lost in her eyes. They just changed color every 5 seconds. Once he finally decided it was blue, green, or grey, they would change again to brown, hazel, or purple all over again. It was like everytime he looked at her, again as cliche as this sounds, he always heard that song by Al Green, Let's Stay Together, turn on in his head. "I'm, I'm so in love with you. Whatever you want to do, Is alright with meeeee", and time slowed down. It was like they were in a movie. But in every movie, the guy meets the girl, the guy loses the girl somehow, and the guy does whatever he can to get her back, then they live happily ever after. Jason would really like to skip step number 2 and 3 and go right on to 4._

_"Jason?" Piper called _

_"Oh sorry. Um...Happy Birthday", she smiled,"and can you meet me at the canoe lake after dinner"_

_"Sure" she smiled at me again. _

_So later on, Jason quickly finished my dinner, and burnt an offering to the gods for good luck. Jason ran to his cabin and took a shower. I need to smell nice, don't I, he thought to himself. Then he quickly speed walked to the canoe lake with a white rose, and a basket of strawberries and a cake inside it he got the Stolls to help him out with. (wink wink if you know what I mean)_

_Jason reached the lake and put the basket down. He set out the cake but nearly dropped it when he heard rustling in the bushes. Jason tip toed over and his eyes widened. It was Piper and...Mark? The son of Ares? Why? They were talking and then Piper waved by and turned to leave. He grabbed her arm. _

_"What are you doing, I have to go!" Piper said. Her eyes shown fear. _

_"NO, why do you like that Roman freak, when you can go out with a guy like me?" he said. Roman Freak? Jason thought. _

_"Stop your hurting my arm" Piper groaned. _

_"Why won't you charm speak me then, girl. Oh, your too scared to be like your sister Drew" he snarled. _

_"Let go" Piper yelled, but Mark tightened his grip. Piper started squirming and hitting him. Jason couldn't believe his eyes. Why he couldn't help her yet? ...He was frozen from shock. _

_"Stop" Piper said. Mark just hit her in the face, then dragged her to a tree before she could recover. Mark started to tire her up with a rope Jason didn't even know was there. It was like he couldn't move my feet when he tried to. He wanted to help but- never mind. Jason needs to get a grip and get up. _

_"Now what to do?" Mark asked himself. _

_"I know" Jason said before he smashed a rock against his head. _

_"Jason" Piper cried. _

_"I'm here". _

_Jason untied her from the tree and hugged her. Then he realized she was sobbing. That was only the second time he has ever seen Piper cry. The first was when she gave a memory erasing potion to her dad to save his sanity, but this was different. They were sobs from fear. Jason could understand. Having someone take you to the woods to kill you could be very frightening. Jason doubted that was a camper anyway. There was never any Mark from the Ares Cabin, how could he miss that? He didn't know but all he was worried about was her. _

_Piper stopped crying after seven sobs. Jason figured that was her lucky number. Piper looked up at him and they locked eyes. _

_"Uhh Thankyou for helping me" she whispered_

_"Anytime" And in that moment, nothing else mattered. You know how things go with love. They leaned in and shared a passionate, mind blowing kiss. _

* * *

Jason wished that happened earlier. Well, except the fact that she got into some problems that day. Will Solace walked out of the room Piper was in.

"How is she?" Jason stood up from the chair he was sitting on. He brushed a hand through his hair.

"She's ok, but it's pretty bad. Thank the gods, the poison didn't reach her heart that fast. She is going to be out for at least a day or two. We gave her enough nectar and ambrosia she could muster, so she's not going anywhere anytime soon." Will informed him.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course, but she's not awake, so be really quiet. She needs rest" Will walked away and went into another room.

Jason walked inside the Infirmary and sat down at her bedside. He took her hand. Piper was seriously pale and had beads of sweat on her forehead.

She looked so peaceful in her sleep it was as if she was dead. Now that is a depressing thought. Her hair was all over her pillow.

Even if your nearly dying your still beautiful, he thought.

Jason couldn't stop shaking the feeling of what could happen if the arrow Octavian shot really reached her heart. He had to remember that Octavian was a descendant of Apollo, so it was possible. A tear slid down is cheek. He kissed her cold hand. There was no need for words to express what he had to say.

"Jason!" Jason turned to the door. It was Frank, he was panting. He probably ran.

"Meeting in the Recreation Room now" then he ran off again.

Jason didn't want to leave Piper. It was like if he left something bad could happen and he wouldn't reach her in time. But he reluctantly stood back up.

"I'll be back" he told the sleeping girl.

* * *

All of the Cabin's camp counselors. Lou Ellen from the Hecate Cabin was using a spell to make misty colors fly around. Clovis was snoozing away, his face stuffed into his pillow. Malcolm from the Athena Cabin was filling in for Annabeth, reading an architecture book. Katie from the Demeter Cabin was arguing with Travis Stoll from the Hermes Cabin. Jason remembered Piper told him that she could feel that the two of them had hidden crushes on each other but were to afraid to say anything. Conner was sitting around looking bored. Leo was twiddling with some scraps of metal and Clarisse was sharpening her knife. Frank was talking to Hazel. It was probably because they were singled out as the only Romans in the room. Thalia was shooting arrows at a picture of Dionysus on the wall. Lacy was filling in for Piper and was giving love advice to Ashley, who was filling in for Will while he attended to some patients in the infirmary. Nico was summoning dead animals to run across the room. Rachel Dare was sketching pictures.

"OK, let's get this meeting to order" Chiron said

"We need a quest" Nico automatically said.

Everyone agreed. "We need to sail to Eprius to go through the House of Hades to close the doors" Jason informed.

"Yes before that, Where are Percy and Annabeth?" Rachel Dare asked. Jason was pretty sure that Rachel already knew where they were.

"They-They fell into Tartarus" Leo sighed.

"What-"

"Wait Huh-"

"What the Hades-"

"How?" Questions popped out of everyone.

"Well, there is was something Annabeth didn't tell us" Jason said.

"Athena, gave Annabeth a quest to find the Athena Parthenos" Hazel said.

"Wait I'm sorry and who are you two again" Clarisse asked.

"This is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, and Frank Zhang, son of Mars, meaning, that's your brother, and that's Nico's sister" Clarisse had on a shocked face, then she started sizing him up.

"Anyway, the Athena Parthenos was a statue that mysteriously disappeared from the Parthenon. If it was found, it could possibly heal the feud between the Greeks and the Romans. She had to follow the Mark of Athena to find it. No child of Athena has ever returned because there- there was something in the way to stop them."

"Did she find it?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, it's on the ship."Leo said

Jason continued,"Annabeth had to do it on her own though. But the problem was, Arachne was there"

Malcolm gasped. "Annabeth must have been horrified."

"But it's Annabeth we're talking about. She managed to outsmart Arachne all with a broken leg."

"Wow" Katie said.

"Yeah, Arachne somehow fell into Tartarus, but when we found Annabeth, one of her webs was around her ankle, and apparently Arachne pulled her down. Percy was holding on t her. He refused to let go of her-"

"Personal loyalty" Thalia muttered

"Yeah I know" I glared at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"So he told Nico to meet us at the doors and then he let go of the ledge and they fell" Jason finished.

Jason looked around and some had tears in their eyes.

"This is ridiculous. They were about to come home. How are we so sure that they can make it out. What if they're are dead" Ashley yelled.

"They are not dead. Hazel and I can feel that" Nico said.

"Then what" Ashley crossed her arms.

"Like I told everyone else, Percy is the most powerful demigod of the century. Probably the most powerful of the seven of the Prophecy, no offense to you Jason" Nico said

"None taken" Jason replied

"And Annabeth and him are like, salt and pepper, two peas in a pod. Nothing can stop them, they are inseparable especially now that they missed 8 months together"

"So what do we do?"Conner asked.

"Rachel" Chiron suggested and cue Ashley's eye rolling. (I never liked Rachel either)

Rachel started to swoon. The lights went out and green smoke started spewing everywhere. The only weird thing is that Ashley started glowing again. Her eyes were all golden and her hair was flying everywhere in a dramatic effect even though there was no wind. She didn't start speaking like Rachel did, but she had on a distant face. Rachel started speaking.

_Campers must sail, to the homeland they go_

_To search for the doors and that they will close_

_Friendships and love will be put to the test_

_And sacrifices are made to do what's best_

_Her light is shined and ends hell's hell_

_And on the the others her dependence shall dwell_

Rachel finished the prophecy and fell back in her hair. Ashley's glowing stopped. She drew back from her shock and ran out of the room.

* * *

Was that a cliffy or what? I'm so devious :D Sorry if the grammar is off, I'm not good with it when I am writing straight from my thoughts. So I hope you like the character, Ashley, that I added. I just wasn't sure what other things I could add to the plot until I created her. She will be in more chapters and most likely on the quest. Think about the prophecy. I hope it didn't foreshadow too much.

**Question of the Day**

What is your favorite fight scene?

Mine would have to be

1. In the Last Olympian- the fight before Annabeth gets stabbed by Ethan

2. The Titans Curse- the unfinished fight between Percy and Thalia, man I wished that fight was completed. It was kind of obvious that Percy would win.

3. The ending Battles of the Last Olympian and the Battle of the Labyrinth

Man! The fights I seriously wished would happen throughout the series was between Rachel and Annabeth (who really, really likes Rachel? Because I never did. I might make a fanfiction about an awkward situation between them). I wanted to see Annabeth beat the poop out of Reyna, and I wanted to see Jason lose to Percy.

I actually lost a little of respect for Piper after the way she described Percy.

Quote- "She thought he looked...ell, unimpressive, especially next to Jason" When I read this, I was like, excuse my language "UNIMPRESSIVE MY ASS". In my eyes, Percy was still an inch shorter but he was still stronger and more skilled. At least she sorta complimented him.

Quote- "If she'd seen him in the mall somewhere, she probably would've thought he was a skater-cute in a scruffy way." I'm glad that she can at least see why Annabeth likes him.

Gods. I typed too much for today. Hurricane Sandy ruined my birthday yesterday and decided to cut off the power in my house while I was typing up this chapter, so sorry it's late. But hey, NO SCHOOL!

So I will try to post my next story, so keep a look out. I want to post my other story on Percy and Paul. I hope yo enjoyed my friends.

Oh! And before I forget. I won't be evil and give you Lazel. I honestly think that Frazel works better, but hmnmmnnn...


	6. A Goddess? Prophecies? What Happened?

OK. I am trying to handle this flame without being rude.

To Anonymous- I am not a perfect writer and I'm sure that your not either. If you want a better story, read someone else's or just wait until the book comes out next year. Also, saying sorry before you bashed on me does not justify the fact that you still bashed on me. But hey, its your opinion so I can't do anything about it.

To those who enjoyed this story, thank-you. I appreciate the _good_ reviews. I like how some of view review more than once. It's like I have my own little group of editors to give me feedback. ^_^

I'm not sure if I am going to do a lot of Percabeth. I have the feeling that the House of Hades might not focus on Annabeth and Percy so that is another reason why I needed an extra character. So I might keep my focus on the remaining 5.

* * *

Piper

**Piper was standing in fog. **She had no idea where she was. There was a giant Iris message standing in front of her, as if she was watching a movie at the theaters. The weird thing was that she was watching herself. This is the only time she would accept a make over. She was deathly pale, her hair looked like it was wrapped around a birds nest. All in all she gave herself a one of of ten. She saw Jason come in to the room and hold her hand. He was so sweet. She felt automatically horrible for thinking that Reyna was a threat to her. Jason wouldn't leave her. He wasn't that type of person.

Piper looked down at herself. She looked had her usual Camp Half-Blood t-shirt on and blue jeans with sneakers. Her hair was in a ponytail.

Piper never cared about appearances. Sometimes she likes to dress badly to be different. Sometimes it's just a joke. Right now, because she didn't know where she was, she felt good that she looked decent.

"My, my, such a cute sight. But I don't do cute" It was a woman's voice. Piper turned around. The woman presented herself. She had short curly black hair, and a bony frame. She wore black leather biker's pants and a blood-red leather jacket. Piper has had her fair share of strange women and those encounters were horrible. They met Medea, Khione, and Hera and they were far beyond strange.

As the woman got closer Piper saw her face more clearly. She looked like...Jane.

Piper despised that woman. She ruined her life. Piper was still confused about why she was ever hired but she was glad she was fired. Jane always ruined good moments with her dad. She always had something bad to say about her and it made her blood boil. Jane was the reason why no one realized that her father was missing. Jane was the reason why she always felt the need to grab attention from her dad. Jane was the reason why her dad was so disappointed in her when she stole the BMW. Or sort of stole. Jane was the reason her relationship with her dad was bad. Piper wanted to see her life ruined. She wanted her to lose her career in managing. She wanted her to jump off a cliff. She wanted her to trip and fall like she should have on the beach. Piper wanted...revenge.

"I know who you are" Piper said confidently. She stood tall. The goddess smirked.

"Smart girl" she smirked.

"Your Nemesis, the goddess of revenge" she conducted.

"Looks like Aphrodite doesn't always produce stupid, dumb, giggly, girls" she snarled.

"I take offense to that".

"No you don't" Nemesis said quickly.

"So...what do you want?" Whenever Piper meets anyone from the mythological age, there was always a motive. Someone always wants something, or tries to stop them from continuing their journey. Most of the time, they just want to kill you. Piper was pretty sure that all half-bloods go through that. It's not everyday that a goddess swings by just to say hi. It's always something important. A message.

"Well I'm obviously not in your mind just to say hi, demigod" Nemesis patted the whip lying on her hip. Piper took another step back and just stayed silent.

"Tell me what you see" Nemesis gestured to the screen in front of them. Jason was still holding her hand. She heard him mumble Even if your nearly dying you still look beautiful. He must have not realized he said it aloud. Piper's cheeks heated. She wanted to cry when she saw a single tear stroll down his cheek. She wanted to tell him to not cry, but she would be a hypocrite if she did that. No one has ever cared for her so much. Then she saw Frank run in and call him for a meeting. Jason looked reluctant to leave. She didn't like seeing him in pain like that.

"Why are you showing me this?". Of course there is a reason behind everything.

"You don't see it? Jason loves you and right now he wishes he was in your place". Nemesis said.

"That's why? Normally I would believe my mom showing me this because she is the love goddess but your the revenge goddess". Nemesis frowned.

"Yes, Yes I am. But I want to help you Piper. The fates and your dear mother can be very cruel sometimes when it comes to love. Look at Helen and Paris, Echo and Narcissus" Echo and Narcissus? Piper was getting confused.

"OK. Your point?". Piper asked.

"I want to help you. After what happened to your to friends, I want to help your chances against Gaea. You lost two of the most powerful demigods in the world. Do you want to risk the rest of your crew?".

"We'll have to add more crew members. It's all good".

"Yes I know. But some won't make it. Poor girl." Nemesis had a distant look on her face, but Piper could tell it was sarcasm. And what girl was she talking about?

"What?-". Nemesis cut her off and kept talking.

"I'm here to make you a deal. I have something here from Hecate. It's a healing spell. I put it in this fortune cookie. Open this when you really need it. It can heal even the most fatal damages. Put in your pocket, it won't break".

Piper took the fortune cookie from her hand and put it in her pocket.

"But be warned Piper McLean. All magic comes with a price. Not even I know what the consequence will be. Good luck".She wasn't sure why she was being so helpful, but most of the time the gods and goddesses won't tell anyone their motives.

"Why are you doing this? Your the revenge goddess. You bring sorrow to the people who have the greatest gifts. You have cursed many people, and your being...helpful?" Piper asked.

"You and your friends have hard tasks ahead of you. A couple of you would have to make decisions that they can't make. Your friend Percy made his decision and he couldn't make it. He chose to fall into to Tartarus with his lover rather than live without her. When the time comes, you will have to make a decision for them. You are the mediator. You will make choices between life and death. Goodbye Piper McLean". Nemesis disappeared and Piper turned away from the light.

* * *

Piper opened her eyes and squinted. The bright morning sunlight was in her face. She looked around and realized that she was in the infirmary. Why was she in the infirmary? Oh. She remembered. The past events flooded into her brain. The Romans invaded. Piper charmspoke them to leave. Someone shot her with an arrow. She passed out. She had an audience with Nemesis. Now she is awake. How much time passed bye? Judging by the placement of the sun, it's around...9 A.M.

So she got the time right. What day was it? Piper scanned the room. Aha! A calender. The days were crossed off and it said it was July 4th. Two days after the Romans invaded. Piper wanted to know what happened after she blacked out. She started getting worried.'

The door swung open. Ashley poked her head in.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, how are you feeling?" she smiled. Piper gave a weak smile. She tried sitting up but putting up with the pain in her chest was not an option."

"No no no. No sitting up." Piper missed Ashley when she was on her quest. They had created a strong friendship over the past eight months she had been at camp. She could be herself around her without being judged.

(**A?N Just a better background on Ashley in Piper's view**) Ashley has had a hard past. Piper has never really gotten specific info about it but all she knows is that she has been an outcast all her life. Apparently Ashley has been in the orphanage for as long as she can remember. She was made fun because she would have these random times where her eyes and hair glow. Its like Rachel's oracle thing, but without the spouting out prophecies and green smoke. It's funny because, Ashley despises Rachel. She got to Camp a month after the Battle of the Labyrinth and was claimed 2 months later. She was finally accepted. She has ADHD and dyslexia. The coolest thing about her is, well she only told the rest of the Apollo Cabin, Jason, and Piper. She wanted to keep it a secret, but Ashley can see the future when she does that glowing thing. She was like Alice from Twilight. Sometimes she would sketch out the picture too.

Apollo started visiting her more often. He even gave her her own handcrafted bow with the suns energy in it and a sheath full of arrows that automatically gives her whatever type of arrow she wants and never runs out. it was made by Hephaestus himself. None of her siblings ever got jealous for a reason Piper doesn't know, but it's nice of them. This brings us back to the reason why she doesn't like Rachel. She thinks Rachel is a mortal that "likes to be in everyone's business" and "just loves attention". Piper believes it's something else. Or the fact that Ashley caught Leo attempting to flirt with her.

Anyway, Ashley plopped herself on a chair next to the bed.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm great. I just want to know what happened".

"Oh you know, Octavian shot you with an arrow and you have been knocked out for like 2 days, The mortal gave out a prophecy and...nothing- but no worries, your ok now." There goes Ashley being optimistic. Piper wondered what she was about to say.

"What happened". Ashley looked reluctant to tell Piper something but she gave in.

"I saw the future at the same time Rachel gave a prophecy. But let's not talk about me right now", Ashley said.

"What was the prophecy?" Piper asked.

"_Campers must sail, to the homeland they go_

_To search for the doors and that they will close_

_Friendships and love will be put to the test_

_And sacrifices are made to do what's best_

_Her light is shined and ends hell's hell_

_And on the the others her dependence shall dwell"_

"Well that was...lovely" Piper snorted.

"I guess so" Ashley had a faraway look in her eyes. There was something she wasn't telling her.

"But you should know...", she paused for dramatic affect.

"I'm GOING ON THE QUEST WITH YOU!"

"Really!" .Piper would have jumped and cheered at the fact that one of her best friends were going to be on the dangerous quest with her.

"Yeah, I had this feeling that I was supposed to be there and I can help you heal on the quest"

"Awesome, hey where is Jason?"Piper asked.

"Right here" he said as he opened the door. He was wearing a regular Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey Sparky" Piper grinned

"Hey" he replied.

"I'm going to go...dust my bow" and she got up and started walking away.

"Wait Ash, are you sure your OK?" She frowned for a second then put her thumbs up and scurried away.

"What happened?, I knew she wasn't telling me something" Piper demanded.

"Ashley had another "episode" and ran out of the meeting. She looked like she was freaked out so she probably went to calm down. When she came back, she didn't say much except that she felt that she needed to be on this quest". Piper's eyes widened.

"Oh Wow. She definitely didn't mention that" Piper muttered.

"She didn't want to worry you." There was a pause and then an awkward silence to follow. Piper liked that though. They didn't need to restate the obvious facts about what happened to her. She was alive, well, and they were with each other.

"So are you ok?" Piper checked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was worried to Hades, and Hedge made Leo and I do those push ups." Piper giggled.

"Good to know"

"You know, I came to quickly check up on you, then head off to breakfast. Now that your awake, I can ask you my question." he started to say.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Will you go to the fireworks with me?"

* * *

Sigh. I love love but not as much as Aphrodite.

**Question of the D****ay**

**1. Did anyone else love the way Rick Riordan built up the tension between Jason and Percy? Name your favorite moment.**

Mine is on page 136 of MOA-

_"Yeah, but...i could have killed you."_

_"Or I could have killed you," Percy said._

_Jason shrugged. "If there'd been an ocean in Kansas, maybe."_

_"I don't need an ocean-"_

_"Boys," Annabeth interrupted, "I'm sure you both would have been wonderful at killing each other. But right now, you need some rest."_

Also, what is funny is the fact that we all expected that Jason would end up envying Percy, but it turns out that Percy was jealous of Jason. Rick always gives us what's unexpected.

**2. Don't go by favoritism, but seriously think about who would win in a fight? Jason or Percy?**

I honestly believe that it would end up being a tie. Jason has had 12 years of training, even when Hera swapped them. Percy has only had 4 years of training, plus when he was gone for the eight months, he was asleep and he didn't train at Camp Jupiter besides War Games. It even said in MOA that he had gotten rusty. Currently, if it came down to sword play, I would say Jason might win but I know Percy would come through somehow because of the tricks up his sleeve. If it ever comes down to powers, he would win by a landslide. He really doesn't only need to be near an ocean to win. Remember the sea is within him...

-Princessash247 out


	7. Annabeth punches a Guy on a Wheel

Sorry I haven't updated. I would've updated way earlier but I kinda sprained my ankle, and I've been sentenced to bed rest for it to heal properly. Now that I'm walking better I decided to post.

I'm giving everyone what we have all been waiting for...

PERCABETH!

* * *

**Annabeth was fiddling with her necklace. **Which is the way she shows she is nervous without saying. She had to much pride. Saying she was scared would be understatement. She was terrified. She kept squeezing Percy's hand to make sure him by her side wasn't just a dream. Her instincts were telling her a million things. The biggest one was stop, turn around, DANGER ALERT! But that would get them no where. It was like she was regretting every step she was making.

Right now, all she was living with was regret. If she hadn't gone searching for the Athena Parthenos, they wouldn't be in hell's hell right about now. If her mother haven't even given her the quest she wouldn't have had to look for it. To go even further back into the past, it's the Romans fault, they stuck in this situation. If Rome never conquered Greece...ok now is not the time for posing unreasonable blame. She's a daughter of Athena. She needs to be well thought, considerate, and rational.

Her feet hurt like crazy. Her head hurt like crazy. You might as well say everything hurts, but she needs to be strong. Not just for her but for everyone else that are depending on her. Percy, the rest of the seven, her family. Oh, Gods. Annabeth didn't think they would be happy to find out she is in Tartarus, and Sally too. Her son was just kidnapped by Hera the hag, and she finds he is across the country, then she finds out that they are beneath the Underworld with no possible way to get out. That's not cool. The Fates hate us.

She squeezed Percy's hand again and he squeezed back. She smiled. How was he so calm about this? How was she so calm about this? Maybe because freaking out will get them no where.

She thought about all the events that got them here. Sail to Roman Camp. Check. Get chased out of Roman Camp. Check. Find out what the Mark of Athena is. Check. Find the Athena Parthenos. Check. Fall to our deaths. Check. Get to Eprius. Open Box. Now how are we going to get there. For once, she had no idea. She had never heard of anyone escaping Tartarus and she most likely wouldn't know how herself. She felt ashamed. She is supposed to be a daughter of the wisdom goddess and she definitely needed some wisdom right now. Maybe her mother was getting back her. She thought back to the argument she had. Minerva's dignity and pride has been wounded. She called her a failure. Annabeth guessed that's why they were there. Maybe she was a failure.

_You will never be a failure. You found the statue didn't you?_, A voice said in her mind. She had some serious doubts.

One of the main questions that ran through her mind was, how will we even get to Eprius? We have no clue where we are going. But, Annabeth was certainly not going to give up hope. Not now, no way, not ever.

"Annabeth, are you alright" Percy jolted her away from her thoughts. Percy. He was so sweet sometimes. His smile would always make her happy whether she was mad at him or upset. They have been through hell and back together, literally, and they never even got a break that was longer than a couple of months. They only had two to themselves. TWO! But no, the goddess Hera has always hated her and felt the need to ruin her life. She didn't even realize that Percy was waiting for an answer. He was probably looking in her direction with a concerned look since he can't even see her face. She loves that look. It's cute when his eyebrows get all scrunched together.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking" she answered him.

"Your a daughter of Athena. Of course your thinking". Annabeth can hear the smirk through his comment.

"So your saying, because your not a child of Athena, you don't think" Annabeth considered.

"Yes, that's exactly-Wait a second." Annabeth giggled. She never giggles. That's just something he makes her do. They work like that. She keeps him focused and concentrated while he helps her have fun.

"Nice going there Seaweed Brain" she giggled again.

"Yeah yeah. Annabeth look." Percy used their laced hands to point to something.

"Look at what, Percy. It's dark every- Oh now I see it" There was some lights ahead, which Annabeth never felt so thankful to see. The lights were faint from where they are but it was better than nothing. They looked like 6 different nights lights, circling something, and 4 torches surrounding it like a square. Annabeth has never been ok with stealing, but they desperately needed some light.

Annabeth started to slowly walk towards it. She stopped when she heard something speak.

"Hahaha" whatever it was laughed. It was maniacal laugh. Not like Percy's when he was in battle during the Battle of Manhattan, but this one was full of pure craziness.

"I'll get you back Zeus. When I get out you'll wish Cronus murdered you" It cackled. Rewind. What did he just say. Something about wanting to kill Zeus. So this is obviously a person.

She walked closer and got a good view. It was indeed a man. He was spinning. In fact, he was on the pinwheel. Chains were holding his arms and legs to it. The man, his skin was deathly white. His eyes were a familiar type of brown. Annabeth guessed what was once his broad shoulders, and muscular body, was now weak, horribly skinny. He reminded her of man looked up and saw Annabeth and Percy, his eyes lit up. There was something in eyes when he turned his gaze to her. She had never seen it before so she couldn't tell what it was. Especially since she has never seen or heard of him.

"What do we have here, a beautiful young demigod and her friend" His voice sounded very hoarse, and she could still hear the psycho is it. She wondered what this guy did to land him here. Alone, and without food.

Annabeth remained silent. Percy took this as a chance to go into protective boyfriend mode. She has to been honest. She loves it when he does that, but don't tell him that. It still makes her look weak. Percy put his arm around her waist.

"How did you know?" Percy asked.

"Because one, why else would you be here, and two, because I am a son of Ares" Annabeth couldn't recall any sons of Ares that landed themselves in Tartarus.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Pardon" he smirked.

"What did you do to get yourself on this wheel?" The man smiled. It wasn't a happy grin either. Annabeth didn't think she want to see him smile if he showed his teeth. Percy tightened his grip on her.

"I'll tell you if you tell me where you two headed" Boy, this guy was eager.

"I'm Annabeth daughter of Athena and this is Percy so of Posiedon. We are going to Eprius. There is a war. Gaea's rising, and we are meeting some others there." I answered quickly. He cackled again. It was a heart shuddering laugh.

"You two are doomed. You don't even know where you are going!" he kept on laughing.

"Do you?" Percy stopped laughing. He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes in fact I do, just like how I know there are two duffle bags 5 paces to your left".

Annabeth's eyes widened. If there are two duffle bags, there possibly can be something there to help them. Food, water, shelter, camp, anything could be in those bags that can change things between life and death. She paced herself 5 paces to her left and felt the duffle bags at her feet. She gasped and picked them up quickly and drooped them in front of Percy. It must have been a magical duffle bag because it felt seriously light so there must be something to heavy to carry inside. She tried to open but there was a code on it.

"Thanks for the help" she muttered.

"Two Giants passed by and accidentally left them here. Fools" the man chuckled. Annabeth tried putting in a code. It was a four digit number which can be numerous different possibilities. She tried 1-2-3-4. If the twin giants were fools as the man said, they definitely would have put that.

"I'll give you the code for a favor?" he said

"Hold up" Annabeth put her hand up gesturing for him to shutup. "How do you know the code?". This guy was seriously creeping her out.

"Because, the giants said the number, and its pretty common sense" he replied. Annabeth was a daughter of Athena. She surely had common sense.

"What do you want?" Percy stepped forward, his eyes were hard as stone but the man kept staring at Annabeth, as if he was so hungry he would eat her.

"You have such pretty grey eyes" he gazed.

"Shut it" Percy glared. There goes his protective boyfriend attitude. It was still cute.

"If I give you the code, you have to let me down from here. I could be a great service to you as well. I know the way to Eprius from here, I can lead you there"

Annabeth wasn't sure what to do. They still didn't know what this guy did to be in Tartarus. She didn't know if they can be trusted. But if she didn't let him out, whatever was in that bag, they can't use, and they won't get to Eprius faster.

"Ok. But first, tell us your name and what you did?" she ordered.

"Call me...", the guy hesitated as if it really needed to be thought through, "Ix."

"Ix. Um, okay and what did you do" she repeated.

"I...I...I killed one of his sacred animals"

"You killed an eagle?" Percy asked.

"Okay" Ix agreed. Something about Ix smelled very fishy to Annabeth. And it's not just from his lack of hygiene because he seriously needed a shower, but the fact that Annabeth couldn't seem to trust him. She still let it slide but she'll be watching him.

"Ok Percy?" Percy uncapped Riptide and sliced through Ix's chains. He dropped to the floor and clutched the ground as if it were his life line.

"FREEDOM!" he screamed.

"Get up, freedom boy, tell us the code"Annabeth growled.

"You didn't guess it already, Wow and I thought you were a daughter of Athena." Annabeth punched him square in the jaw and Percy smiled smugly. He looked at her and she could tell he was trying hard not to laugh. No one ever tests Annabeth's smarts and wits, you can ask Percy that. It drew Ix some blood, but hey if he's a son of Ares, he should be good. Annabeth didn't want to give him any nectar or ambrosia, because he was just their guide. If they ever need to fight, he won't. He's too weak. Plus, when they reach Eprius, everyone will need all the ambrosia and nectar they can get. She felt selfish, but hey, it is what it is.

"Rule number one while walking, don't test me" she smirked.

"Gotcha" he grumbled.

"Now the code is very simple. The idiot giants said something about two of them shall awaken Gaea whether they were dead or alive and on this day she shall finally rise." Ix informed them. Wow. The code really was easy.

That was the day Gaea would fully rise unless she is stopped. That was the day when two of the seven, female or male's blood will be spilled on the original Mt. Olympus. That was the ascension day. The day of havoc.

"Its 0801. It's August 1st, the day Gaea will fully rise isn't it." **(A/N is this right? I left my copy of MOA in my school locker.) **Annabeth knew that must be it.

Ix smiled a creepy smile, creepier than Nico's whenever he visits a graveyard. "Nice job, sweet cheeks".

Annabeth kicked him in the nuts while Percy happily got him in the gut. A little harsh, but Annabeth couldn't shake the felling that he deserved it at the same time.

"Rule number two while walking, don't call be anything but Annabeth. Not Annie, Not sweet cheeks, just Annabeth! Got it? good!" she yelled.

Ix slowly stood up.

"Boy she's a keeper ain't she?" Annabeth stepped forward ready t slap him but Percy help her back.

"She sure is" Percy replied, putting his hand back on it's rightful place on her hip.

"Alright let's open them" Annabeth put the code numbers in and they opened. Yes!. In the duffle bags thankfully were what they exactly needed. Can foods, Tents, sleeping bags, blankets, ambrosia, nectar, and flashlights. It was the same in the second one.

"Ok there are two tents, 4 sleeping bags, 4 blankets, and a lot of everything else" Percy said.

"First things first, you two share a tent and I'm in my own" Percy and Ix protested.

"I'm not sharing a tent with him, he could have...rabies" Percy shuddered. Annabeth tried her best not to giggle again.

"I seriously take offense to that" Ix yelled.

"And I seriously don't care" Percy yelled back.

"Boys, you're sharing a tent and that's final"Annabeth demanded. They grumbled. They knew better than to disobey her. T

Annabeth gave both of them a can of fruit and Annabeth kept one for herself. Once the tents were put up, and Percy kissed her goodnight -with Ix mockingly gagging- she went to bed after nibbling on her canned peaches half- heatedly. She could hear Percy and Ix quietly arguing over nonsense. She slowly went to sleep. It would have been peaceful, if the Fates didn't send her a nightmare.

* * *

OOOOOOO what's her nightmare. wait, why am I asking you? You shouldn't have all the answers. Unless...your a God! Gasp.

**Question of the Day**

**Who should break the news about Percy and Annabeth being in Tartarus to Sally and Paul, and to Annabeth's family as well?** I was never to sure because I didn't know who would be the closest to them to say.

I feel proud of myself. I got one of my friends to read PJO and HoO. She just finished the Son of Neptune, and she just started reading the series in mid October. I'm so proud of her. I got her obsessed like the rest of us.

I LOVE REVIEWS ALMOST AS MUCH AS PERCY LOVES WATER. ALMOST. I'M NOT OBSESSED...


	8. Leo Gets a New Crush

Leo

Leo woke on a beautiful July fifth morning. His face hurt from last nights events. He got up out of his bunk. He looked around and no one else was there. Huh, he probably missed breakfast. He ran a hand through his hair which was greasy. Leo went to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. Wow, he looked jacked up. Leo had something red splattered all over his clothes. He had hand marks on his face which were still red. Leo sighed as last nights events rushed into his brain.

Leo was flirting, or attempting to flirt with this smoking hot babe from the Aphrodite Cabin. Her name was Chrisse and Leo didn't know why but she ended up slapping him when he tried to kiss her during the fireworks. As usual, the girl was grossed out and slapped him and had one of her sisters help and throw a bucket of kool aid at him. The extra slap marks were from Piper for being an idiot. Other than that the fireworks were pretty cool. There was one of George Washington crossing some water, Abraham Lincoln, Martin Luther King Jr during his "I have a dream" speech. Then some fireworks showed up from the Titan war, there were pictures of people like Silena Beauregard and Beckendorf, Bianco di Angleo, Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher.

For some reason, Leo's eyes started to tear, just a little!, when he saw the picture of Beckendorf and Silena. They were holding hands and looking out towards us. Leo heard the story. Percy and him went on an evil cruise to make it go ka-boom, but it backfired and Beckendorf didn't make it. His girlfriend Silena was heartbroken. No one would really say much except that she died a hero after being tricked into doing something bad.

After that, there were some fireworks showing the symbols of the Cabins, an eagle, a skull, a trident, an owl, a boar's head, a quail, a lyre, and so much more. What really surprised and confused Leo, was apparently a new firework. Nyssa explained to him the fireworks that they do every year and which ones are showed. Two people, one from the Apollo and one from the Hephaestus Cabin puts it all together, so they definitely just created this one. Leo could also tell it was new because everyone else had surprised faces, even Chiron, then they all smiled and cheered. It was a picture of an owl perched atop a trident. **(A/N Guess? If you guess it wrong...shame on you) **There was also another new one, a firework of the Argo II.

Leo rubbed the leftover sleep out of his eyes. He took a shower and brushed his teeth. He got dressed in his usually Camp Half Blood shirt and cargo pants. He ran out hoping no one would be too mad that the head counselor did not perform his duties in the morning.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone went to the Argo II. His Cabin wasn't too mad at him. They cut him some slack because he had a big quest to go on. He might not even come back alive but hey, positive thoughts right. Oh Gods, Ashley's optimism is rubbing off on him. Everyone crowded around the ship as Chiron made a speech.

"We bid you good luck and goodbye for now. May the gods watch over all of you, may you succeed, and may you all come home. We now you will especially with Perseus and Annabeth." Everyone cheered and waved goodbye. Chiron is good at speeches. It was uplifting. We will return home, Leo hoped. let's hope he didn't jinx it.

The rest of the seven, including Nico, Ashley, and Coach Hedge. As soon as he got in the captain's room, he started getting to work. Soon enough the Argo II was in the air and set sail. Leo took one last look at Camp Half Blood, just in case. He wanted good memories in his head before new horrible ones start pushing them out.

Leo went into the lounge room. Piper and Jason were talking and smiling in the corner. Nico was chatting with Hazel, and Frank was getting tortured by Coach Hedge. The goat was forcing him to watch another Bruce Lee movie with him. it's not that Leo had anything against Bruce Lee, but when your yelling "NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT" or "YEAH KICK HIS BLEEP", or Leo's favorite, "DIE" to the T.V. screen over and over again.

"Guys" Leo called. everyone turned their attention to him.

" So I need to pinpoint where we are going so I can put the ship on auto" Leo was really asking Nico because he new how to get to the doors.

"Meeting Time" Jason sighed. Everyone made their way over to the big dining room table. Jason was about to sit at the head of the table but then decided against it which was weird. Leo would have to ask him what that was about later. Instead Jason, sat at in the center, with Piper on his right and Leo on his Left. Frank and Hazel sat at the other side of the table. Nico on sat at the head of the table. Coach Hedge continued to watch his Bruce Lee movie. Nico unraveled his map. It was a map of the U.S. Great! There must be something else we need to find. It was hard enough traveling the nation for clues to the Mark of Athena but now this.

Before Nico could speak, Leo realized that someone was missing.

"Wait, where's Ashley?" Piper looked ashamed of herself.

"We have been on the boat for 20 minutes and we've already forgotten she was here" she frowned. Then she murmured something inaudible.

"I'm going to go get her, she probably went to look around the ship". Leo got up and walked around searching for the daughter of Apollo. He checked the once guest room which is now hers and she wasn't there. Leo looked around and took in the way she decorated it. The walls were bright yellow. her bed had sky blue sheets and a comforter and white pillows. At her desk was a laptop. it wasn't like Annabeth's, all super high tech and what not, but a regular windows laptop. It was still on and Leo got a good look of what was on the screen. The picture was a small collage. It was pictures from Camp. There was one of Ashley, Piper, and Annabeth, making silly faces in her Cabin. There was one of her and her dad. Apollo looked really cool with his sunglasses and tan face and pearly white smile. Another one was of her, Annabeth, and Percy it looked like it was taken before he was missing because he and Annabeth were holding hands and Annabeth's other arm was around Ashley's shoulders. they were all smiling. The last one was one that looked like it was taken a long time ago. it was a picture of a little girl. She looked no older than 2. She was sitting on the lap of another woman who resembled her. The woman had some of Ashley's features and a bright smile. Her eyes were brown and her skin tone was darker than Ashley's. The woman looked like a star he had seen in a magazine before but he couldn't remember her name. Leo assumed that the woman was none other than Ashley's mother.

Leo couldn't help but feel sad. He had no pictures or anything to remember his mother by. He felt very envious of her. Ashley doesn't talk about her mother at all. Piper might know but he would be intruding on her privacy. Heck, he was doing it now, so he quickly left.

Leo started walking up the stairs to the deck but froze when he heard a giant thump. Leo ran up the rest of the way and saw Ashley on the floor trying to get up. Two dracanae were standing across from her. The ugly hags had two spears in there hands and ugly number one was about to throw and demolish Ashley's head. Leo grabbed a hammer from his tool-belt and was about to throw it at Hag number one but it seems like Ashley already took care of it.

She grabbed something that looked like a ring off her finger, and pressed on the sparkling diamond that was in the shape of a star as if it were a button. The ring transformed into a staff. It was a beautiful golden staff that had an aura of light around it. The same diamond that looked like a star was the top of it.

Ashley slammed her staff on the ground and used that to push of the ground and kick each dracanae square in the face. She landed gracefully. Leo probably just realized it, but she looked as radiant as the sun. Leo mentally slapped himself. She is Apollo's daughter, of course she's as radiant as the sun. The dracanae looked stunned for a while. To finish Ugly number two off, Ashley concentrated then raised the point of the staff towards the sun and then she aimed and shot a burst of energy at the dracanae. Leo's jaw dropped. He had never seen anything like that before. Apparently, that wasn't the end of the show. Ashley swung her staff at ugly number one. The hit pushed the dracanae off the ship, leaving the dracanae to burst into golden sand.

Ashley started panting and held onto her knees.

Leo walked out and Ashley must have heard him. She turned around and almost beheaded him with her staff.

"Whoa I'm just an extremely scrawny but funny repair boy" Leo joked. Ashley smiled. Her teeth were seriously white like her dad's. Leo had to admit she is one pretty amiga. When she smiled he thought the sun sparkled brighter and the sparkle in her eyes reflected off the sun's ray's. her tan skin glowed and her pretty brown shoulder length hair flowed with the wind. She was wearing regular camp shirt with skinny jeans and blue converse. Leo didn't mean to stare but it was hard not to look at her, just like it is hard not to take in the sun's beauty. Well, it is hard, you need like 5 pairs of glasses to stare at the sun for more than a minute.

"Sorry?" Ashley knit her eyebrows. It was more like a question than a statement.

"It's cool" he grinned.

"Um, we started to have a meeting but then we didn't realize you weren't there so I was sent to come and get you". As soon as those words came out his mouth, her smile turned upside down. Vlacas, he yelled mentally at himself. Leo had always had problems talking to pretty girls, except for Piper. Le swore he thought he heard her say _this isn't the first time I had been forgotten or left behind_.

"What?" Leo asked.

Ashley waved it off gesturing to forget it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that" Leo apologized.

"It's ok" Leo saw it in her eyes. It was totally not ok. Leo may not be stupid, but he is definitely an idiot. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings or offend her.

"So?" Ashley interrupted his thoughts.

"What?"

"You said there was a meeting, and I still don't know my way around the ship, so lead away Hotmen" Leo chuckled at the nickname. Leo was sure that she got that from Avatar the Last Airbender, the episode where Aang goes to school. At the same time he hoped he wasn't blushing.

"Very funny" Leo commented sarcastically. Ashley gave him another award winning smile and Leo felt a crush starting to form.

* * *

Ashley was following Leo back to the lounge. Everyone was right where they were before. Well everyone but Coach Hedge, who went up to his room to take a nap.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Hazel asked. Jason wiggled his eyebrows knowingly at Leo. Leo's faced heated even more as he shook his head no.

"Some dracanae decided to visit" Ashley answered.

"Are you guys ok?" Frank asked. Leo knew he was really asking Ashley. Frank could care less for him.

"Yeah, Little Miss Sunshine took care of it. It was awesome by the way" Leo replied. Ashley simply blushed.

Ashley sat down but not before Leo, being the cool, awesome, gentlemen he is, pulled out her chair for her. Ashley blushed even more and mumbled a thank you. Leo nodded and proceeded to his chair. Piper raised her eyebrows.

"Ok", Nico started to say to get out of the awkward situation, "You all need to know that the House of Hades ends us up in the Underworld, which is where the Doors are". Everyone nodded and agreed.

"So, before we go, we need something that can get you all _out_ of the Underworld" Nico continued.

"What about you? No one is getting left behind" Jason cut him off.

"Don't worry dude, I can shadow travel with at least one or two other people" Nico reassured us.

"Anyway", Nico explained,"we need my step mother Persephone's pearls. **(A/N Remember that ^_^)** These pearls can escort us from the Underworld to anywhere we want once we crush them. We need them to escape the underworld. "

"This was how Percy and Annabeth always escaped the underworld right?" Nico nodded.

"Just the first time" he ended that subject. Leo didn't even know there was more than one time.

"So how do we get them?" Ashley asked. Nico pointed to the map.

"This map should take us to a hidden pouch of pearls. Therefore we must go to," Nico looked at his map again as if giving a dramatic pause.

"Universal Studios Orlando Florida" he smiled a creepy smiled. Leo was shocked, surprised, happy, can you name anymore?

"We're going to Universal Studios" he screamed. And started dancing around the table. Everyone laughed as he started doing ridiculous moves and messed up the party rock shuffle. Leo has never been there before. He heard it was cool and fun from some people from Camp.

"Ok, Repair Boy, set course for Orlando" Ashley said while giggling. Leo's heart fluttered. He made her laugh.

* * *

After the meeting ended, Leo told Festus to set coordinates to Universal Studios. He was really excited. They were going to Universal Studios. They should be there in the morning. Leo pulled himself out of the captains room and into the world of organic lifeforms. He made himself a taco and ate it while looking at the live view of Camp Half Blood. Around eight o'clock, he went to his room. He heard music coming from the room next to him. It was a flute playing a song his mother used to sing to him in Spanish. She always sang it to him when he couldn't sleep. He couldn't remember the name of the song but the sound of it put him to sleep. Oh gods, why did he have to get a nightmare.

Leo dreamed he was in a place surrounded by torches. It was a cave. Everyone was with him and they all had dirt, scratches, and grime on them. Jason was crouching over an unconscious Piper. He saw Percy and Annabeth and tried calling them but they were busy. They were arguing with someone. They were trying to stop that person from doing something. There was a crazy laugh that filled the room. Then he also realized that they were at the Doors of Death. It was two huge white bright doors that were closing slowly. Hazel and Nico were closing them. They were pushing with all their might. A crazy laugh filled the air.

Leo looked to his left and saw another cave. It was pitch black and he heard growls coming from them. It gave off a dark evil aura and Leo predicted that was the one and only Tartarus. Then a bright light washed over him and everyone else. He heard himself scream _No!_.

See Valdez, you keep losing people important to you. How much more can you take?

When his eyes opened, he saw everyone in the same place as they were before. The only thing is that where Tartarus was, a huge pile of rubble stood. Leo chocked out a sob when he saw something at the bottom of the rubble. He saw a hand. It had dirt all over it, blending with the rubble. There was only one thing that sparkled. On that hand's fourth finger was a ring.

Leo woke up from his nightmare. He was sweating heavily, and he felt tears on his face. He hoped that what he saw will forever stay just a nightmare that won't come true.

* * *

That was a sad dream. You could just tell what is going to happen.

I'm very happy that my reviewers are reading my mind. Great minds think alike.

Question of the day

Which couples are your favorite second to Percabeth?

Mine would be Jasper but my favorite fan made couple would be Thalico or Tratie.

Does anyone know any really good, Annabeth vs. Rachel fics. I think their tiny rivalry was hilarious and I read a couple until I cam across this good called "Love is the Answer" by TomRiddle94. There's also this other one called "Summer Vacation Fun" but the author never finished it. I need a good one.

My favorite part of this other one I've read was when Percy and Annabeth switched bodies and Rachel called Percy(who was really Annabeth) Seaweed Brain and Annabeth (who was in Percy's body) freaked out. It was hilarious.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	9. Piper FLIRTS our Way In

Jason

Jason woke up in a sweat. He had the worst nightmare ever and he knew there was more to come. Jason dreamed he was at the doors of death. He saw Nico and Hazel closing the doors. Does that mean they would win? Would Percy and Annabeth return? Annabeth and Percy looked like they were arguing with someone. Jason looked down and saw something at his feet. Actually it was someone. Piper was motionless. Jason could see her bleeding but Jason wasn't sure where the blood was coming from. He kneeled and touched Piper's flawless face. It was now ashed white. Then Leo screamed No! and a bright light filled Jason's eyes. It was one of those super nova type of godly lights Jason felt but it didn't kill him. At the same time an explosion went of. When Jason opened his eyes, a pile of rubble stood in front of where Annabeth used to stand. At the bottom of the rubble, Jason could see a lifeless hand. It was scraped up and bruised. The only thing that clean was a sparkling ring.

A cackle of laughter rang into Jason's mind.

_See Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, you will fail to save what matters most to you, your family._

A stream of questions flooded through Jason's mind_. Did, gods forbid, someone die? Did Piper die? Did Annabeth and Percy find a way out of Tartarus? Will the doors close?_

The fates must really dislike Jason for sending a message like that.

Jason rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned and glanced out the window. The sun was shining beautifully and it was as if Apollo was trying to raise everyone's spirits. He got freshened up and walked up the steps to find a sunny Ashley (no pun intended) and a happy Piper making pancakes and dancing around the kitchen. Piper was doing some type of move Jason thought was called the James Brown, and Ashley was doing a rocking Part Rock Shuffle all to "Sorry for Party Rocking" by LMFAO.

"Good Morning" Jason waved interrupting their dance. Piper kissed him on the cheek and Ashley smiled and waved at him.

"Making pancakes, I see" Jason noticed. Jason grabbed a plate from one of the cabinets and helped himself to three. He drizzled the sweet sticky maple syrup all over the pancakes, grinned a grin Leo would be jealous of, and dug in.

"Yeah it's more fun than speaking to our plates, gaining an automatic meal".

"Ew" Piper scowled, "Your eating like Grover on enchilada day". That satyr was in love with enchiladas. If he didn't have a girlfriend, he would probably marry it and then get a divorce because it spoiled.

"Jason close your mouth, spit is flying all over our gorgeous faces" Leo walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Since when are you all fancy, gentlemen like, and have manners. Your acting more of a Roman than Jason is." Hazel said walking behind him.

"Hey!" everyone chorused.

Hazel raised her hands in innocence. Leo grabbed a plate of pancakes and so did Hazel. His eyes had bags underneath them. It didn't take a genius to figure out he had a nightmare. He had on a red t-shirt and a pair of Handy Manny pajama pants. A disturbing image flashed in Jason's mind of Leo walking through New York City talking to a bunch of talking tools who were singing "Come on jump in, come on let's go, Come on jump in si vaminos, come on jump in, don't move too slow, let's get to work mi rapido". Actually, the Handy Manny pants really fit him. If the connection wasn't made yet, Handy Manny is a Hispanic repairman, and Leo is a Hispanic son of Hephaestus. Jason burst out laughing. Everyone was looking at him like he was insane, which he probably was.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Really Leo? Handy Manny? It really fits you!" Jason burst out into hysterics. Eventually, everyone else did as well.

"What about Piper's ridiculous power ranger pants?" Leo retorted sticking his tongue out at her. Piper rolled her eyes at his childish tactics.

"For the last time, They are Cherokee Eagles" Piper said exasperated.

"Cherokee eagles that _really_ look up to power rangers" Leo muttered. Ashley giggles and Leo half smiled. Jason raise his eyebrows. Leo was his best friend so it was easy to read him. Leo liked Ashley although Jason never noticed this before, so it was obviously a newly developed one. By the looks of Ashley's giggling around him, she likes him back and it doesn't take a child of Aphrodite or Athena to figure that out. Who knew?

Jason pulled Piper into his lap. "Don't worry", he said to comfort her, "Cherokee Eagles are really hot".

"Oh really" Piper said. Jason nodded. Piper leaned in to kiss him, but stopped right before she reached his lips, "Maybe you should date a Cherokee Eagle if you think they are so hot" Piper got up and strutted away to her room, leaving Jason wide eyed.

"And the player just got played" Leo said. Jason punched him in the arm.

* * *

When Jason finished his pancakes, he asked Leo, "So what time should we be in Florida?" Leo's eyes lit up when Jason mentioned something that had to do with the ship.

"We'll be there in about an hour. We aren't going fast because the ship's got to rest and relax a bit"

"You say that as if the ships a working person" Jason joked.

"Inorganic lifeforms have feelings too you know" Leo protested. Jason rolled his eyes. Jason changed the subject.

"Leo did you have a nightmare last night?" Jason questioned. Leo nodded.

"It was...horrifying. The things I saw were-" Leo couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Me too" Jason agreed.

"Maybe Gaea was just messing with us" Or maybe not, Jason thought.

Jason was a little unsure of whether or not Leo had the same dream, but he was sure he had an idea of what Leo's dram was. Jason tried to ignore it as much as possible.

"Try and forget. We are going to one of the most funnest places in the world, cheer up" Jason cheered the both of them up.

Leo grinned but there was a flash of doubt in his eyes. But his grin turned into a put when Piper said, "We are going to find a sack of pearls not to play around." Piper came back to the kitchen and was dressed in a light blue tank top and grey tattered ad ripped up jeans, with a pair of combat boots. She looked beautiful in anything she wore. Ashley was wearing a yellow shirt, blue shorts and her trade marking blue converse. Her usual shoulder length brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Hazel was wearing a purple shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. Frank was wearing a Camp Half Blood shirt that he got from the Camp Store (being that Buford didn't bring back his clothes yet). Leo was still in the same red tee from this morning but had on Brown Cargo's instead of his HAndy Manny Pants. Nico was wearing all black and an Aviator's jacket. Jason just had on a sky blue t-shirt with his blue jeans and sneakers. They were all an odd bunch. But who cares.

Coach Hedge wasn't coming because he was going to be watching the ship.

"Ready?" Jason asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be" Leo ran off to land the ship somewhere at least a mile off of Universal and in a field in the center of the woods.

"Let's go find a small sack of pearls in a huge amusement park."

* * *

Jason enjoyed the soft feeling of Piper's hand in his. He was praying that it wasn't sweaty and gross. He slightly squeezed her hand and she squeezed back. Piper smiled at him. Jason smiled back at her. Jason might have told Leo to forget about his nightmare, but it was a hard nightmare to forget himself. He saw his own girlfriend dying on the cold floor and someone under a million pieces of rocks. The dream made him very uneasy. He felt like something would jump out at them and put them in the same cave.

Jason looked at Piper again. She was talking their situation a little easily even though she is strong. Her braid and strands of hair slightly flowed with the colors of the wind. Her face looked calm and at peace. She was so beautiful, calling her that seems to cliche. Jason was grateful to have her with him. Jason was glad she was at the Grand Canyon with him when he woke up on the bus with no memories. Sure, he was glad Leo was with him too, but Piper helped him keep his sanity during the amnesia. She's been with him from the start. She brought him back from the dead, Jason didn't know how to thank her for all of that. Saying thank-you wouldn't really be enough.

But that wasn't the only thing on his mind. Jason felt extreme guilt laying on his chest. When they got to New Rome, he didn't have the time to talk to Reyna alone. Yeah, he knew now that it was a jerkiness move to say "If you don't mind, I want to ignore my best friend and show my girlfriend our home". He should have explained things to her. He knew, before Hera's famous switcheroo, that he had tiny feelings for Reyna and those feelings she returned. They could have been a couple given time, but that time was taken away. He really didn't think about how she felt at the moment. He felt like he owed her an apology for everything. What would he say? "Reyna, I know we had feelings for each other before I went to Camp Half Blood, but sorry, I'm in love with another girl now. Bye!" The problem with that is Reyna might be angry about the Romans battle with Camp so he probably might not even be able to talk to her. Two, if Jason said that, Reyna would follow the seven to Greece, and beat the crap out of his podex.

Even if Jason did apologize and make up with Reyna, Piper wouldn't like that to much. She admitted that she was prepared to hate Reyna but couldn't, but she couldn't. Jason wasn't sure how Reyna would feel about Piper. She'd hate her for sure. Especially because she is a child of Aphrodite. It's like, love verses war here. He didn't want to know who would win. But don't underestimate Piper. She doesn't want to be like her sisters. She is just as wicked as Annabeth with a knife, and her charmspeak is getting more and more powerful by the day. But Jason is scared. One day he would have to make a final decision, Piper or Reyna? And the result could lead to something disastrous.

This is just the problem with demigods, they have too much problems.

"There it is"Everyone heard Ashley gasp and look up at the large amusement park in front of them. There were people everywhere. Children were laughing and giggling and grinning with excitement. There was a large metal globe with the Universal signs on it. Everything was so big, flashy, and attractive. The scenery made Jason grin. The sights and energy made him want to see everything, ride everything and eat every sweet thing.** (A/N not like that sicko's this is not rated M! lol)**. There were fast food carts everywhere. The chatter was so loud, he could barely think. It was all just so...tempting.

The only problem was, how where they going to get in?

"Guys, how are we going to get in?" Jason voiced his thoughts. Everyone pondered this for a moment until they settled their gaze on Piper. She rolled her eyes after realizing our motive. The gang walked up to a stand. No one was waiting on the line. It was probably closed because I guy was packing up a bag. He looked young, this was probably his summer job. He was tall, had blonde spiky hair and was wearing a hat. His bright blues flashed with exhaustion. He wore an orange universal work shirt. His image reminded - scratch that- screamed, out Ryan Evans, that peppy, blonde guy from high school musical. He must have sensed our presence because he said, "This line is closed" in a high voice.

"I apologize, I didn't see the sign" Piper said in a sweet voice. The guy looked up. He smiled a toothy smile and looked at Piper with a dreamy smile. Jason officially did not like him.

"Oh hello, what can I do for you? Sorry I didn't know there was one more pretty girl waiting on line" he grinned at Piper. Piper gave him a dazzling smile that he didn't deserve. Jason and so did everyone else, gagged.

"Hi, my friends and I were wondering if we could go in, we left to pick up someone and now we want to go back in" Piper's charm-speak rolled over him. Even Jason. It made him want to grab the guy by the collar of his shirt and threaten him until he lets her through. Her voice was amazing.

"Um, what happened to your wristbands?" he asked. Piper's eyes widened, but the guy didn't catch it. Leo saved, or tried to save her.

"We lost them?" It was more of a question than a statement. Piper gritted her teeth and glared at Leo.

"Right, we lost them" she said forcing another smile. Leave it to Leo to make a bone headed suggestion. How can you lose a wristband when it's supposed to be secured around your arm? Sadly the guy didn't leave it alone.

"How do you lose-" Piper touched the guy's hand and he blushed and was staring at her hand to her face, as if he has never been touched by a girl before. Jason's blood boiled. Even if this was for the sake of their task, he didn't like it when people flirted with his girlfriend.

"Please, can you please let us through". Piper batted her eyes at him.

"Okay, I'll let you through, but you have to do me a favor" The guy said.

"I'm sorry we ran out of money-"

"Give me your number and let me call you sometime" This guy had guts. Jason would've attacked the guy for asking for his girlfriends number right in front of him, but the guy doesn't know she's taken and that would probably get him arrested. Jason knew she wasn't interested the slightest being that her jaw was clenched and she wasn't just blushing because of flattery, but of anger. She didn't let it show though.

"Sure" Piper agreed. Jason knew Piper was up to something. The guy gave Piper a paper and pencil to write on.

"My name is Brent by the way" he offered. Brent. BRENT! Why in gods name possesses a person to name their child Brent!. Jason settled to thinking Brent actual fit him. The guy was annoying and unusual, just like his name. But Jason was sure he was 100% mortal because the charmspeak worked faster on him than it does on other demigods and monsters.

Piper gave Brent the paper and then let everyone through the turnstile.

"Have a nice day, Drew" the guy yelled. Jason grabbed Piper's hand and kissed her right in front of Brent and his smile turned upside down and he glared at him. Jason and Piper smiled.

"You too, Brent!" Piper yelled back. Brent threw her smile and then glared at Jason again, when he saw him hold hands with her. He fought back the urge to laugh right it front of him, so he did when they walled far away enough.

"I can't believe that you flirted with him, gave him your number and then kiss Jason in front of him" Nico laughed.

"Not my number, Drew's number" Piper smirked.

"Nice job, Beauty Queen" Leo laughed as Piper bowed.

"That's what she gets for changing my wardrobe. All I have now are tank tops and designer jeans and uggs. She's lucky I was smart enough to carry a pair of combat boots and 2 pairs of sweat with me" Piper said.

"And for giving me a makeover while I was sleeping, and she was charm speaking me to go back to sleep every time I got up" Leo groaned.

"And for making me raise Shakespeare from the dead so he can tell her about the play, Hamlet." Nico frowned.

"And for charm speaking me to give her my ring, thinking it was just something expensive from Tiffany's. Chiron stopped me from blasting her" Ashley said.

"Who is Drew?" Hazel asked. Everyone but Frank and Hazel groaned.

"Drew is Piper's half sister. She can charmspeak as well so she kind of abuses her power" Ashley explained.

"Kind of? She convinced most of the Aphrodite Cabin that Silena Bearguard tragically died because she fell in love with Beckendorf. That she wasn't a hero because she was taken advantage of by someone. Drew believes it's okay to match up couples and then make them break up for fun, and to break a boy's heart for fun. That's just horrible" Piper said.

"The only person she hasn't bothered would probably be Percy and Jason. When she tried to break up Annabeth and Percy, let's just say things did not end well for her" Ashley chuckled.

"So where do we find the pearls?" Leo asked.

"I picked up a map" Frank suggested. He opened it and it listed so many of the attractions, food courts, and other things.

"Well, since we are looking for pearls, think ocean, being that pearls reming me of clams, and clams are from the ocean"Ashley recommended.

"Good point" Leo pointed out.

"There" Jason pointed to a giant square more towards the end of the park on the right. It said,

"Poseidon's Fury, isn't that obvious that we must go there?" Piper sighed.

"Yup, let's go, we've got some walking to do." Nico grumbled.

* * *

I apologize if my facts on UNIVERSAL STUDIOS is wrong. I can't remember what it looks like, so I guessed. The only things I am positive about were the facts that there was a universal globe, and there was a ride called Poseidon's Fury. I'm not sure if it's open or not, so I'm going to have to guess what the ride is like.

Question of the Day!

**Do you think Ashley would be nice for Leo or do you want Lazel? **

I honestly like Frank and Hazel together, and I feel Leo would try to keep his word when he said he would try to back off Hazel, so I felt like giving him a chance to be happy in the romance department. Ashley and Leo most likely will express their feelings in certain chapters but I just want to know how you guys feel about it.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW for my sake.**

**Oh and congrats on my 150th reviewer, horse- crazy girl13. YOU ROCK! (*Spongebob voice* YOU ARE # 1!)**

And no one knows whether Tartarus has a bottom or not, at least I'm not sure.

And I'm trying to update, FINALS ARE KILLING ME!

PLZZZZ READ MY STORY "THE BLESSED LOVE AND BEAUTY".

YOLO so Like, Love, Review.


	10. Museums, Twinkle, and Temptation

Reviewed Reviews

Wisegirl13- Thanks for the help with what I have about Florida and Universal now! But I still feel like I got everything wrong.

Sarena TheStoryTeller- THANKYOU! I feel like everyone's happy in their love life now

Mythomagic101- It's cool to be a Lazel shipper. I ship both Frazel and Lazel

The Lily Maiden- Oh my Gods Thank you so much. That was good information because I was about to make PF a water ride, but its easier if its a museum even though I still have no clue what it looks like.

PercyJackson is SeaweedBrain- U need me to what...

Monkeygirlz3- If you sound like an Aphrodite Girl than I do too. Let's squeal together. 1, 2, 3, AGGHHHHHHH I 3 ASHLEY AND LEO 4EVER! well, not forever, because Rick would never use my character

Guest- Why thankyou very much

* * *

It took a half hour of walking just to get to the stupid attraction. Plus, it was scorching outside, therefore Frank was a sweating mess. It didn't help that there was barely any shade. Everyone had to stop for water at least twice, and Piper managed to stop at a gift shop to get everyone caps and glasses. Well, except Ashley and Leo. Leo only had glasses on because of the sun searing in his eyes, but Ashley, Ashley was enjoying every minute of it. It looked like she was skipping and Frank noticed she was glowing. A nice faint golden aura was growing around her. The sun was welcoming her.

Frank couldn't help but feel envious. He always wanted to be a child of Apollo but he got stuck with Mars instead. No fair. The only thing they have in common with each other was the archery. Frank wondered if they would ever get along. Percy told him that right before the 2nd Titan War last summer, the Ares and Apollo kids got into a fight. It led to the Ares Cabin not participating in the first part of the battle. That sucked. To be honest, Frank thought that the only thing he didn't like about the Roman Apollo kids was that they all weren't serious. Maybe its because they were born to entertain. She and Leo would get along great then. Frank wasn't sure if they were going to be enemies, but he definitely wanted to put his jealousy aside and at least try to become friends.

Frank was also very confused. Very, Very, confused. Leo was flirting all the time with his girlfriend Hazel, then he finally stops. It's not that Frank didn't like that, but he needed to know if that Latino Elf Boy was up to something. Every time Leo was around Hazel, Frank wanted to toss him off his own ship and grab Hazel and somehow make her Leo proof. Frank couldn't do that because he'd seem mean and Hazel would break up with him. Now, after a couple of days, Leo and Hazel stopped talking as much as they always did before. When Frank asked Leo to back off, he really stuck to his word. Frank noticed he's been looking and glaring at Ashley for most of the day. Sometimes Ashley and Leo would catch each others glances, they smile at each other and their cheeks will tint a bit, but it was clear enough for Frank to see. And it's not just him that noticed it, it was everyone that caught their hidden stares at each other. Frank looked at Hazel who, sadly, was looking at Leo who was having his millionth exchange of glances with the daughter of Apollo.

Frank was getting irritated. Why did Hera feel the need to connect their pasts. Why did his girlfriend have to used to date Leo's great grandfather?, yeah Hazel told him. Why does Leo have to be such a Sammy look alike?

Frank understands that Hazel would always have a connection with Leo that he would never understand. He was always envious of that as well. He looked into the eyes of the distracted Hazel. He could see the emotion hidden behind her irises because he was feeling the exact same thing. The green monsters were on their shoulders and Frank hated it. But why was the green monster on Hazel's shoulder? Frank trusted Hazel with his life, but he knew that there would be a possibility for her not to have feelings for Leo. Every freaking time she looks at him it's like she's reliving a memory from New Orleans. A love pentagon was brewing and Frank hated that.

Frank was broken out of his thoughts when everyone stopped in front of a structure that looked like it was supposed to be Atlantis. Apparently, it was supposed to be a museum full of tourists.

"So how are we going to find a bunch of pearls in a museum like this?" Frank pointed out. Leo stopped staring at Ashley long enough to answer his question.

"Gee, how about we go inside and look first" Leo said sarcastically. Frank rolled is eyes.

"Be serious for once" he replied solemnly, folding his arms in the process.

"In a way, I was Twinkle, we cant get anywhere without looking inside first" Leo said. Frank sighed.

"Twinkle?" Ashley looked at him like he just dropped from the sky.

"Yeah, your a daughter of Apollo, so you must shine like the sun and the stars are tiny suns, and I was thinking of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star at the time, so yeah, Twinkle!"Ashley still looked at him with the same look as before. Then she chuckled.

"Lead the Way, Repair Boy" was all Frank said so they don't start flirting. The gang went were aquariums and seashells, and a giant statue of what was supposed to be Poseidon in the center. It really looked like King Triton from the Little Mermaid. And whattaya know. There was a giant treasure chest off to the side behind a glass wall and guess what, that wall was sealing a body of water. There were golden drachmas at the bottom and in the chest along with a couple of sand dollars. Frank was curious as to how they got there. Right at the top of the chest, was a sack most likely filled with pearls.

"How are we supposed to get it, this place is full of mortals" Piper said.

"Let's come back when the museum closes before the park does at 5" Nico suggested.

* * *

The wait wasn't that long actually. They all went out to lunch and then returned to the place around 4 o'clock. Then they looked around and at 4:30 then got into their hiding spots. Jason and Piper hid behind some shelves and boxes in a storage room. Frank didn't even have to guess what they were doing to keep busy for a half hour. Leo, Ashley, and Hazel hid behind a set of Aquariums since they were all small enough to fit. Nico well Frank didn't know where he went. He probably was off riding on a roller coaster so he could shadow travel here at 5. Lucky him. Frank transformed into a fly and flew up to the ceiling so he could signal when the coast was clear.

Once it was 5:30, and the museum was closed and it was empty, Frank flew down and transformed back into a humanoid form. It made a whistle sound like the one from the Hunger Games. Everyone came out of their hiding spots. Everyone gathered around the giant fake statue of Poseidon. There were only small lights lit so it was hard to hear. There was a security guard that saw them. but thankfully Piper chamspoke him to go to sleep and forget everything he just saw.

"Um can we get some light" Jason looked at Leo. Leo grinned and snapped his fingers in order to light a fire on his fist. Frank gave Leo a look like a bit smaller would suffice.

"Leo, as much as we would love sight, we wouldn't want you to accidentally bump into something and set fire to the museum". Frank didn't mean to sound so harsh, but it just came out harsh. There was a little hurt in his eyes. Frank immediately felt guilty. He knew that because of Leo's past with fire, his mother past away, and Frank knew what it was like lose a mother.

"I got this" Ashley sighed. She turned over the security guard and her eyes scanned his waist belt. Franks face got red for some reason.

"Ashley, um, why are you-"

"I'm not doing that, ya sicko!" she snapped. Frank immediately shut up.

"Aha" Ashley's face lit up as she found what she was looking for. She grabbed the flash light from his belt and turned it on. Frank let out a mental oh. Ashley cupped her hand over the bulb.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"Watch", was all she said. After a few seconds, she grinned and showed everyone what was in her hand. Hovering in her hand, was a ball of light. It was kind of bright so Frank had to squint.

"Cool" Piper commented.

"See Beast Boy" Ashley turned her attention to Frank,"no one will bump into anything and this place won't go up in flames, no need to be scared." Ashley patted him on the shoulder and through him a smile that felt more like a smirk. Frank blushed when everyone started laughing. Now, he wasn't sure if they would like each other at all.

"Nice one Twinkle" Leo muttered.

Everyone walked over to the tank with the chest in it.

"So how do we get it?" Nico asked.

"Look" Piper called out. She was pointing to the opening at the top of it. It was small enough to fit a hand through.

"I have an idea" Nico said, looking suspiciously at Frank.

* * *

"Why do I have to do this again?" Frank asked.

"Because your the only Beast Boy here" Ashley grinned. That really didn't help him.

"Come on", Nico said,"All you have to do is turn into a fly, and fly in the tank, then turn into a penguin or something, and grab the sack, put some drachmas in the bag, then turn back into a fly and come back out". Frank was trying to think of a different way.

"How will the bag fit?" Frank asked.

"It looks small enough to go through, toss it down and I'll catch it" Jason said.

"Fine" Frank reluctantly agreed. Frank transformed into a fly and went into the tank. He internally sighed and then quickly turned into a penguin and swam down to the chest. He grabbed the sack and tossed a couple of drachmas in it.

"Don't be stingy on the drachmas Beast Boy" Ashley called. Frank rolled his eyes. He collected a few more and then swam back to the top. He tossed the bag out of the tank for Jason to catch and was going to leave. Frank turned back into a fly and moved out of the tank. Wait a second. He couldn't. An invisible force was pushing him back in.

"Frank, let's go" Hazel said. Frank didn't know what to say. In fact, he couldn't say anything at all. He couldn't speak. If he tried to turn back into a human, he wouldn't have breathing room.

"He can't get out", Hazel said frantically.

"Of course he can't" A voice echoed through the museum. Everyone looked around the room for the voice. Frank heard footsteps coming their way. He felt exactly like he did in Phorcy's aquarium. Locked up. He turned into a fish just so he can move a little.

"Why, hello demigods". It was a female's voice. It sounded very melodious and beautiful. The woman stepped out of the darkness. She was beautiful. Frank's jaw dropped. Well his mouth opened a little, since he was a fish. But, the other guys faces went into shock mode. Hazel, Piper, and Ashley just looked annoyed. Piper literally snapped under his nose and he did not move.

The lady had silky red hair. She had pretty violet eyes and a great figure. She was wearing a greek chiton and armor over it. She didn't have any muscles but she radiated power. She was a goddess.

"Hello, I am Ate" the woman said.

"Who?" Hazel blurted out. The woman looked at Hazel with loathing. Frank stopped gawking at her enough to just want to go into protective boyfriend mode.

"Really? You don't know who I am?" Even all of the boys shook their heads.

"Goddess of Temptation?" Everyone still looked at her dumbfounded.


	11. Frank gets Mad

Everyone finally got onto the boat and Leo went into the control room to start the ship. Hazel could feel the boat lifting into the air and then landing in the Pacific. Everyone moved over to the table for a mini meeting while eating. She started to feel queasy again. Her stomach was not agreeing to how the boat was rocking. She felt her self moving back and forth. That was when she ran to the bathroom. She pulled up the seat of the porcelain throne and puked. She felt like she was throwing up all of her problems.

1. They just got out of their recent battle in an amusement park.

2. There was tension between everyone.

3. Leo. She wasn't sure how she felt about Leo. She was extremely sure that she still had feelings for him, but maybe that was only because he reminded her so much of Sammy. Hazel found it weird that if Hazel never moved to Alaska with her mother, she would've became his great grandmother. The more she thought about it, the more weird it got. Whenever she was alone with him, it was all awkward. She had no idea of what to know she really likes Frank and Frank isn't really fond of Leo, but she does want to be good friends with him. She was sure they could be best friends just like how she and Sammy was, but it would be hard especially that tiny little feeling that makes her want to kiss him at times.

4. Hazel had no clue of what to think of that new demigod Ashley. She didn't understand why she was on the quest if she wasn't apart of the seven. Then again, Nico was there, but he had to lead them to the House of Hades. Ashley came because she had a feeling. Everyone else was required to be on the quest by the goddess Hera. It wasn't fair. She also has been spending a lot of time wit Mr. Valdez. It would get a little irritating sometimes, she would see them all day giggling, laughing, making jokes, and blushing. It is really obvious that Ashley and Leo like each other. It's funny, she and Leo talked most of their week, and then when Ashley comes it's like let's leave Hazel over there.

She peeped on one of their conversations the other day, when Leo went to go get her. She called him "Hotman", which she really didn't understand. Why Hotman? It sounded stupid. And also, what was up with her random mood swing. Hazel could recall at least three encounters with her.** The first was before the meeting started at Camp Half Blood:**

Hazel was walking into the recreation room with Frank. She took a seat next to Ashley.

"Hi I'm Ashley and your Hazel, daughter of Pluto? right" she smiled brightly at her.

"Yeah, who's your godly parent?" Hazel asked to strike a conversation.

"Apollo" she answered back.

"That explains the bright smile and disposition" Hazel replied.

"Thanks" Ashley smiled back.

"So, do you have a nice mortal family?". Ashley's face darkened.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Ashley snapped at her. Hazel backed up and moved to another seat as Ashley's gaze shifted.

**The second time was when they were all on the ship:**

Hazel was being chased by Frank and she was running and then collided with Ashley.

"What Is Wrong With You! Watch Where Your Going!" then she stormed off back into the direction of her room.

**The most recent time was this morning when Hazel was just getting out of the bathroom after freshening up**. She heard Ashley ask if she could hurry up so she can use the bathroom. When Hazel was done she opened the door.

"How long does it take to take a shower, brush your teeth, get dressed, and brush your hair. Not An Hour!" Then she pushed past her into the bathroom and slammed the door. When she slammed it, everyone peeked into the hall to see Hazel standing there with a confused look. They all probably saw what happened. It looked as if she was in a bad mood, but you cant be in a bad mood for three days.

Those 4 things were the only things that were on her mind all day. Well besides the fact that they all almost gotten killed by a goddess. As Hazel flushed the toilet, she heard arguing coming from the deck. She went out and saw Ashley and Frank having a screaming match. Both of them were out of their chairs. Hazel's head wasn't all that clear yet, and stomach still felt like mush. The next thing she saw was Jason leading Frank to out deck and Ashley running to the bedrooms. Nico gave me a look like, _"Your dating this guy because..."__. _Maybe Hazel should backtrack a little back.

* * *

Franks POV

Frank wanted to go back in time. So he did. Here they were talking to the goddess of temptation and she was very gorgeous, but don't tell Hazel that. She had pretty violet eyes and red silky hair. She was wearing a very nice Greek chiton. As a fish, Frank's must have been opening and closing.

The goddess continued to speak.

"Well, I am the goddess of temptation and evil. Curse those wretched Olympians. The Minor Gods deserve more respect".

"Really, to me you don't deserve to be a minor god", Nico said.

"Aww, now I wish my patron didn't need two of you" she smiled.

"No, I mean like you deserve to be lower than that" Nico laughed.

"I would hush if I were you, Gaea needs one girl and boy to spill their blood so she can rise". There was cold chill in the air. Frank turned into a seal and started pounding on the glass wall. It was a good thing they got the pack of pearls already. Otherwise, they were doomed. Although, Frank was more worried about getting out. The problem was, he didn't have a son of Poseidon or a psychotic goat with him.

"If you are the goddess of temptation, shouldn't you be somewhere like Vegas or something?" Leo asked. True.

"Yeah, why an amusement park?" Jason agreed. Ate rolled her eyes and sat on her hip and put an arm on it.

"Foolish demigods, this is a place where everyone can be tempted. Children and teens wanting to play, families on roller-coasters, how is that not tempting?"

"I honestly wasn't in the mood" Haze mumbled.

"So, you wreak evil by tempting parents and children to spend their money. I'm sorry but how is that useful?" Ashley tilted her head in questioning. Well, leave it to somebody to make the goddess angry. It was bound to happen anyway.

"Who Cares?-"

"I do if I'm asking dumba-" Leo put his hand over her mouth before she could finish. Ate didn't even hear her.

"-I'm here to kill you anyway. It doesn't matter!" Ate made a familiar looking spear appear and Frank would've gasped if he wasn't a mammal. That was...

"Does anyone recognize what this spear does?" she asked. Frank really wanted to say uh-oh but even if he did, it really wouldn't be helping. Hazel started to shake. Whatever came from the ground after the tip touches it, they are still doomed.

"Well you'll see" Ate smashed the dragon tooth to the ground. That was when everyone got out their weapons. Piper unsheathed Katoptris. Jason took out his gladius, Leo took out a hammer from his tool belt and set it aflame. Nico took out his wicked Stygian Iron sword. Hazel got her spatha. Ashley pressed on the ring that was on her finger, and it turned into a staff with a pretty looking diamond in the shape of a star at the top. Everyone was prepared to fight, but him.

The ground started to rumble and a bunch of monsters rose. Thank the gods it wasn't Gray. It was a bunch of hell-hounds and dracanae.

"So what do we do, we have monsters, a goddess, and we need to get Frank out" Piper panicked. Everyone looked at Jason.

"I think I can get Frank out" Ashley suggested.

"How?" Hazel asked suspiciously, as if Ashley was really going to kill him.

"Music", she grinned. It was actual kind of nice to see her all happy and kind rather than annoying and mood swingy. The monsters started to surround them. they would have to fight to get near the tank.

"Nico and I can hold of Ate, Ashley, do whatever you can to get Frank out, and Piper, Leo, and Hazel, take out the monsters, but head to the doors so you guys can get the ship" Jason commanded.

Leo, Haze, and Piper immediately started attacking monsters, going to the front doors. Ashley started fighting in my direction. Jason and Nico charged Ate who was ready with her spear. Piper ran to the first one and stabbed it in the heart, if they have one. She dodged as one of them swung a sword at her but she sliced off it's arm and slid under a hell-hound, stabbing it and making all three of them disintegrate. Leo was throwing and swinging hammers. Frank didn't know how, but he landed on one if it's backs and bashed its head in with another. Then he slapped something into the hell-hounds temple. That's when the hell hound started to attack the other monsters, helping them out a ton. But there was still a while before they could get to the doors. If only Frank was out of the tank.

Jason shot lightning at Ate, making her stagger but not for long. Nico summoned some skeletal warriors making the goddess a little too busy to hit them. Ashley was swinging her staff at monsters. She would trip them and then stab them with the staff. Sometimes she would shoot blasts of light at them. Another perk of being a child of Apollo.

Ashley was close to the tank. She had some scratches and nips, but they were visibly healing, not fast but good enough. She was like wolverine. She smiled at Frank and paused. Frank noticed two hell-hounds were slowly making their way towards her. Frank started waving his arms and trying to gesture to the hell hounds but he was just a penguin. He didn't have any fingers. Ashley looked at him like he was a disease.

"Geez Frank, give me a second, I want you out of there as much as you do". Sure, Frank thought to himself. Ashley started muttering things to herself like, "too low or not high enough". Then her face lit up like she got an idea. She reached up to her hair and the hell hounds were about to pounce until Leo called her name.

"TWINKLE LOOK OUT!" Ashley turned around and her face morphed into shock as she jumped out the way last minute. Both hell-hounds landed in the same spot, bashing each others heads.

"Why didn't you warn me, did you want my head torn off!" Frank wanted to laugh and say yes just to mess with her, but if he did, she would've have left him in the tank. Ashley finished off the two hell-hounds they were still dazed. Frank looked at the others and noticed that they were close to the doors, but they were still surrounded by monsters. Jason and Nico were getting hits but also threw him some slashes at Ate. She managed to destroy all of the skeletons.

Ashley took off one of the golden pins that were in her hair holding back her side bangs. She concentrated and it turned into a small golden rod. Only, he realized it wasn't a rod. It was a piccolo.

"Guys, Cover Your Ears" she shouted. Everyone got the memo. Piper charm spoke the monsters around her to get back. Jason punched Ate in the face and put his hands to his ears along with Nico. Leo, who was on his personal hell-hound pulled Hazel up and they both covered their ears. Ashley blew on the piccolo and it made a loud screech. It was so high pitched and sharp, Frank thought his ears would explode. Ashley held the note for 10 seconds. The monsters started to shriek and most of them disintegrated. Frank saw the glass starting to gain giant cracks. Soon enough, the glass caved.

The good news was that Frank was out of the tank and back in human form. The bad news, every single glass cracked and caved in. Some pipers burst and the floor started to flood. Most of the monsters who were still holding their ears were on the floor, giving Piper and Hazel time to stab them all. Leo ran out of the museum, probably to get the ship going.

The museum was flooding fast. Everyone started to run to the front doors as they dodged some more monsters. The goddess Ate, was not happy with that.

"Wait! If you stay, I can have the chance to gain closure, with your loved ones. Nico, you want your sister back, Jason, you want to know why your mother gave you up. Frank you just want to see your mother and grandmother one last time. Hazel, you wish your mother didn't get possessed by Gaea. And let's not forget Ashley, you have a bone to pick with your mother" There was a mischievous glint in Ate's eyes.

Frank knew that he, Hazel, and Nico all made peace with their pasts. Jason sent Ate a vicious look and shook his head. Ashley was enraged. The goddess of temptation was tempting at tempting them and it was not working. Ashley's eyes were watering a little and she started running to Ate. She took out the other pin that was also in her hair and pressed on the charm that was on her necklace. The next thing Frank saw was a bow in her hands and a quiver full of arrows on her back. And she was aiming for Ate's face. When she released it, Ate turned quickly and the arrow got caught in her arm. She bellowed in anger. Ashley turned around and started running to the exit. Everyone else was already outside. Leo managed to get the boat and it was hovering in the air with a ladder.

"Watch out daughter of Apollo, you've only got a couple of days left and my patron wants to break you before then". The problem was that she already shattered.

* * *

When everyone got up the later, Leo made the boat leave. They were in the air until Orlando was no longer in sight. Nico and Piper were informing Coach Hedge on what happened. He kept grumbling about how he always missed the action. Hazel was sitting in a lounge chair. Ashley was tending to everyone;s wounds, handing out ambrosia and Nectar. Frank got a couple of nips from the broken glass.

Everyone got freshened up for dinner and little mini war meeting. That's when the ship landed in the Pacific. Frank noticed Hazel rush to the bathroom because of her seasickness. Everyone else was eating.

Piper was eating a salad, Leo had a taco, Jason had a taco, Nico somehow managed to get a McDonald's happy meal, Ashley had something that looked like a BLT -bacon, lettuce, and tomato- and Frank had a cheese burger. Hazel's plate was empty because she didn't get to the table yet.

"So, Miss Sunshine, how did it feel having your first fight on a quest".

"It honestly was more than I expected. It was kinda hard, like a goddess on a second day" Ashley's informed.

"Of course it would be hard for you, It is your first time, right" Frank spoke his opinion, before taking another bite out of his burger. The tension in the air grew.

"Well, I have fought in the second Titan War last summer." Ashley said. Frank pushed his plate aside since he wasn't hungry anymore.

"But, your not really apart of the seven. Nico's only here because he's leading us to the Doors of Death, what are you here for?". Ashley looked down at her food and started playing with it.

"Secrets, I guess" Frank mumbled.

"Frank, everyone is here for a reason, just because she didn't say it, doesn't mean she has to" Piper defended. Ashley sent her a thankful glance. It was quiet for a couple of seconds. You could hear Hazel puking in the background.

"Frank, when we were back there, why didn't you warn me when the hell-hounds were about to attack me?" Ashley asked with an amused expression.

"I did, you just didn't understand me", Frank reasoned.

"How can anyone understand a penguin flapping his arms frantically" Ashley smirked. Everyone laughed except Frank. He didn't find it funny. That girl was irritating him. Scratch that, he was mad. He didn't want to be either. He wanted to laugh as well but something was fueling him. Something was telling him to get angry. So he did. Frank was breaking out of his quiet shell.

"Why weren't you paying attention? Maybe, instead of thinking of an instrument to use, you could have been aware, or maybe you shouldn't have suggested I go into the tank" Frank retorted. Ashley's amused expression morphed into a frustrated one.

"How was I supposed to know this whole thing which that stupid goddess would happen?" she snapped.

"Guy's calm down" Leo pleaded.

"I don't know, you could have seen into the future" Frank yelled. Everyone had surprised looks on their faces. Frank was guessing that this piece of information was true and not everyone knew. Ashley's eyes widened. Frank didn't know where he was getting his information from. It was as if it was just put in his mind. He was using it anyway, and he was on a roll. The words kept spilling out like word vomit. Frank stood up and started pacing.

"What is your problem?" Ashley yelled. Frank had a lot of problems in his mind.

"Well, if you must know. I don't think you should have came. Whether it's been a two days or not, I don't think you are useful here." Frank felt as if his mind was being taken over. He didn't want to keep talking, but it was like someone was forcing him.

"You aren't one of the seven and you will never be" He stated one thing.

"I don't care about that".

"You are rude and annoying sometimes, like seriously what is up with the random mood swings?" Frank continued to ramble. "You might just get someone get killed, like your suggestion almost got me trapped.-"

"I'm sorry but listen-" Frank cut her off.

"No, you listen. You aren't ready to be here. You are a rude, annoying, irritating person. I hate that name, "Beast Boy", it was stupid. It's annoying how you go around prancing like your daddy's little girl for a couple of months and then you go around all depressed that he turns his attention to that Oracle." Frank felt guilty that the words were pouring. He couldn't stop. It was as if Piper was charm speaking him. Ashley was sitting with her hands in her head muttering words like "that's not true" .

"Because the truth is, he didn't want you. He didn't want you, all the people in the orphanage didn't want you", Ashley said for him to stop it. Her voice kept getting louder with each time she said it until her and Franks's voices matched.

,"you had no friends because they all didn't want to be your friend",Ashley had her hands on her ears and she was crying.

,"and your mother left you at the orphanage because she didn't want you!"

"Frank stop it!" He heard Piper yell. He immediately shut up and realized Piper was charm-speaking him. When Frank was done he was breathing heavily. He felt ashamed of himself. He didn't mean to say all that stuff, but he felt like he was being controlled. Frank noticed the sky turned a dark grey color. It was no longer sunny. He saw everyone looking at him with shocked faces and disappointment.

"I'm sorry,I don't know how, I don't understand-" He tried apologizing until Jason stopped him.

"Maybe we should walk outside" Jason led him out on deck. Frank started walking. He did not know what just happened.

"Actually I'm going to my room, I think I should be alone" Frank suggested. The last thing he saw filled him with regret. He said he wanted to try to become friends with Ashley, but he wasn't trying at all. Frank remembered Ate said that she was going to break her. Frank probably just did it for her. The daughter of Apollo was doing something that was probably abnormal for people to see. She had her face in her hands and she was completely sobbing. Everyone tried comforting her. Piper tried to put her arms around her but she pushed her hands away and ran to the direction of her room.

* * *

I feel like, I created an OC not only to make things more interesting, but to make it more of mine. Frank is not really OOC it's just that, well, you'll find out.

I apologize for no update. This is why I make my chapters long.

Any questions, review or preferably PM me. I will PM a random reviewer -for this chapter- and they get to ask me 3 questions based on my fanfic. (of course if it is a good review and not a flame) SO REVIEW and I'll be your genie of your lucky!

Should I do Valentine's Day chapters for all my stories? It'll probably be late, but maybe, just maybe.


	12. Welcome to the Doors of Death

Uhhh...Hi? *gets slapped in face*

I can't even apologize for no updating because I have no excuse. SOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Here's a beautiful fluffy Percabeth chappie.

* * *

Percy was extremely bored. They have been in Tartarus for a week and still haven't found the stupid Doors of Death yet. That guy Ix kept repeating the same thing every time Percy asked if they were there yet. _In short time, soon_. It was actually creepy. Being stuck in Tartarus gave them a daily routine.

_Wake up and have breakfast_. Annabeth found these awesome plates that were like the ones they had at Camp so they basically had an endless food and drink supply.

_Start Walking. _This was the most boring part of his day. Sure he liked walking with Annabeth, and the feeling of her hand in his while they were swinging, but it was getting boring. On the boat, Percy had the chance to spread out, and do whatever he wanted. Here, Percy had to follow the guy holding the torch, who apparently knew where they were going.

_Have Lunch and Keep Walking_

_Have Dinner and Set Camp for the Night_

Percy would have gone crazy. Ix, was freaking him out. Percy wanted to punch him in the face. He kept checking out Annabeth which always put him protective boyfriend mode. Annabeth wouldn't appreciate that because she can protect herself even though Percy knew she secretly liked it. That's why Annabeth finally invited him in her tent. Though Percy knew that she really wanted him next to her as much as he really wanted to be next to him. The night would end with them cuddling and content in each others arms. They knew that they would make it through. But that didn't stop the nightmares.

Percy always had the same nightmare. He would always see all of his friends dying, the disappointed looks from Chiron, his mother, Paul, as he let them down. And Annabeth. He watched Luke kill her. He would see monsters kill her. He would see her leaving him. Tartarus was taunting him. He wold wake up panting, and Annabeth would always calm him down. The same goes for her. Sometimes he would see her screaming in her sleep, calling his name, and he would wake her up and hold her as she cried. The days were easy, but the nights were hard.

The next morning Percy got up. Ix was already up and grubbing on some eggs and bacon which he fell in love with after eating it for the first time.

After he and Annabeth had some blueberry pancakes and orange juice, they started packing up the tent.

"You okay?" Annabeth asked. Her grey eyes were flickering with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, just another nightmare" Percy replied. Annabeth stopped rolling up her sleeping bag and walked over to him. There were bags under her eyes.

"We will make it though this, I talked to Ix before we went to bed, we are almost there, we should be there by noon"

"How would you know when its noon?"

"I've been counting" That totally was an Annabeth like thing to do. She held my hands and looked him in the eyes. Grey to Green.

"We will, get to the doors, and we will close them, now hug me before the moment is ruined." Percy hugged her as if she could go any second. Percy decided to add to the moment and kiss her softly. Annabeth looked like she was depicting whether she should say something else. Then she just went back to rolling up her sleeping bag.

In about an hour, or at least Percy thought it was an hour they were walking. They were pacing behind Ix. Then all of a sudden he stopped.

"Why'd we stop?" Annabeth asked. Ix pointed to what was in the distance. Percy could make out a rectangular shaped light that was behind a bunch of sticks. He took a double take. Percy realized that they finally made it to the actual doors of death. And in front of it were two rows of monsters. The longer Percy looked at the Doors of Death, the easier he could see what was on the other side. He could make out the monsters in it. it was a small cave. There was a circle in the center which was probably where Gaea was planning to rise. There were monsters on the other side of the doors too, a couple of large hairy humanoids. they were the monsters they saw on their quest to free Thanatos. They were Earthborn. Sitting on a throne was the ugliest thing he had ever seen.

The thing was tall and ripped. Percy was pretty sure he was a guy. It was at least 40 ft tall. He was so large he probably had his own gravitational pull. He was a humanoid from the waist up, with Green braided locks. His eyes were white, like polished marble. He had nasty dragon legs. Percy knew that this giant was none other than the giant king, Porphyrion.

There was a horrible twinge in his gut. This was it. It finally hit Percy that this was the place that they will fight. It was probably going to be just the seven demigods, against a bunch of monsters. They were finally at the Doors of Death, the gateway between the Underworld and above. This is where either, they will lose a fight between Gaea's forces and Gaea will rise, or they manage to close the Doors of Death and leave. Percy couldn't help but feel bitter about this. He couldn't help but thinking that someone will have to close the doors from the inside. Someone would be spending the rest of their lives alone in the dark, starving, and tortured. Percy wouldn't want that upon any of his friends. Things like this input on his growing insanity.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand. The monsters were to far ahead for them to smelled. Plus, they are underneath a Greek city where some demigods could be anywhere. Percy gave Annabeth's hand a tight squeeze. Every few seconds he would make sure she was still next to him. The moments when they where they were away from each other made his emotions towards her painfully intense. He felt Annabeth squeeze back and then her hand went slack. He saw Annabeth fall before his eyes with Ix hovering over her. He hit her with the butt of his sword that Percy had no idea where it came from.

Percy caught Annabeth's head before it hit the ground. He laid her down quickly, but gently. He immediately uncapped Riptide and held it up defensively.

"I knew I couldn't trust you!" Percy knew what was going on immediately. Ix only led them there because he was on Gaea's side. He was leading to their deaths.

"Jackson, Jackson, Jackson, son of a fish face", Ix taunted him and started pacing, "I thought you were stupid and ask me why I hit her but you went with the blunt answer instead". Percy hardened his glare.

"Your calling _me_ stupid? Look at the idiot who did something horrible enough to land him in Tartarus" Ix's eyes narrowed.

"The Olympians put me here for no reason. They drove me mad and sent me here. I did nothing" he sneered. Percy knew that was a lie. Ix started pacing closer to Annabeth. He crouched down and caressed her beautiful face.

"Don' touch her" Percy moved and guarded her, "If you touch her again, I will cut your hands off, slowly" Percy gave him his hardest wolf stare. The stare made Ix tremble a bit and Percy could see the fear in his eyes, but Ix didn't back down. Percy and Ix started to circle around. Earlier, if anyone told Percy that Ix was a son of Ares, he would laugh. But Percy could see the fire in his eyes. It was the same fire that said, "I'll beat you to a pulp", but his was weak and not intimidating.

"You couldn't do that, because you'll be dead already. You see, Gaea wanted me to lead you here. The giants didn't leave those bags. Gaea had one of her friends", Ix pointed to the monsters up ahead, "do it for her. She promised me freedom, if I led you here". It was just like Kronos all over again.

"Gaea is lying to you. She won't give you freedom, she's just using you" Percy tried to reason with him.

"Well, whether my patron is lying or not, I still want the gods to die. Olympus will fall. The giants will destroy all of you puny gods and demigods right from your origins. Your homes. The original mount Olympus, and"

"Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter" Percy's jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he finished for him. That was the whole plan. Even though the Roman Camp was destroyed, because of Gaea's stunt with the Argo II firing on Camp Jupiter, Gaea knew the Romans would storm on Camp Half Blood. She knew that they would destroy the Camp and the Greeks would try to destroy Camp Jupiter. That was everyone would be crushed. Romans and Greeks fighting was just what Gaea wanted. To get everyone out the way. Percy was praying to every god, Greek and Roman, that neither Camps were destroyed. He hoped that Jason, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Nico, and Leo all found away to unite the two Camps.

"Now your getting it" Ix smirked and continued.

"But also, I get to be the one to spill your blood right there where she will rise. And not just that, I get to have your beautiful sidekick" Percy's stomach lurched from the thought of that.

"Over _your_ dead body" Percy growled.

"See, your as stupid as the gods themselves. I believe the term is 'Over-" Percy cut him off.

"No I meant what I said".

"Let me break down what's really going to happen, I deliver you to Porphyrion and you wait til your friends come, and then they can watch you die and Gaea rise. They we kill them and Gaea will build her strength and when it's time, we will march to Olympus and topple the Olympians thrones. But wait, I get one more thing out of it. I get to create history. The great Ixion will be remembered forever." Percy heard that name before.

Ixion. He remembered it from when Annabeth was reading to him. That was on one of their dates which is also when he supposedly promised Annabeth an anniversary dinner.

* * *

"Annabeth, I don't want to learn anymore, that's for school" Percy groaned and complained. They were leaning against a tree in Prospect Park. They had just returned from one of the places that Percy would never be seen unless important. The Brooklyn Public Library at Grand Army Plaza. Annabeth liked going to that library the most because she was so infatuated with it's architecture. All the columns and sculptures and facts were giving him a migraine. Annabeth just picked up some mythology books because she left hers back at her dorm.

"If you don't listen to this last one, I won't kiss you for the rest of the weekend." Percy immediately shutup and gave Annabeth his undivided attention. He knew that Annabeth would keep up with a promise like that, and he liked her kisses.

"So, Ixion was an inmate of Tartarus. He was the son of Ares and the King of Lapiths. Ixion married Dia, the daughter of Deioneus. He promised his father-in-law a valuable present. However, he did not pay the bride price, so Deioneus stole some of Ixion's horses in retaliation. Ixion killed him by pushing him into bed of burning coals and wood. He was driven mad by his guilt and was outlawed and shunned. Zeus took pity on him and introduced him to the table of the Gods. Instead of being greatful, he grew lustful for Hera. Zeus found out about his intentions and made a cloud in the shape of Hera, which became known as Nephele (nephos "cloud") and tricked Ixion into coupling with it. From the union of Ixion and the false-Hera cloud came Centauros. Ixion was expelled from Olympus and blasted with a thunderbolt. Zeus ordered Hermes to bind Ixion to a winged fiery wheel that was always spinning." Annabeth tehn closed the book and put it in her satchel.

"That guy is disgusting" Annabeth shuddered.

"I know, who could ever like or even tolerate, Hera?" Percy said honestly confused.

"Apparently Zeus" Annabeth laughed and kissed him leaving him dazed.

"NO PDA!" an old woman yelled at us. She hobbled over and hit Annabeth and him with her purse on the head and then hobbled away. Annabeth only spoke again after they regained composure from their shock.

"So, about our anniversary in two months?" Annabeth suggested.

* * *

And that's how he remembered.

"I don't see how that would make you so great. Your not even infamous. No one will care about you. How on earth could you create history?" Percy said. Ix- sorry, Ixion stopped moving. Percy tightened his grip on Riptide.

"I get to take your lovely sidekick away from you. Your "lover's" maidenship will be taken from her right in front of you and Ill be the one to do it.

"You sickening, filthy, despicable, repugnant, vulgar, abominable, appauling, squaling fiend!" Percy didn't know where the big words came from, but he was guessing it was from being around Annabeth for so long. Ixion charged at him and Percy managed to sidestep. Ixion turned quickly and raised his sword to strike him, but Percy's reflexes took over. Ixion wasn't the smartest cookie in the jar. He gave Percy the chance to use the disarming maneuver on him. He made his sword fall to the ground. Percy took the chance slash at him, but Ixion ducked and quickly grabbed his sword and jumped back. Percy wasn't one for killing people but this was a must. This guy was trying to kill him and use Annabeth as one of his toys. He would never in a million centuries, let that happen. And a million centuries after that.

Percy threw his sword in a circular motion behind Ixion. He was hoping it would work. Ixion looked at him like Percy grew a third head.

"You throw away your own sword, you are ridiculous" Ixion walked over to Percy.

"So, any last words before you reach your doom?" Percy glanced behind Ixion. It worked. Ixion hasn't had any practice in swordplay for years so of course, this was too easy.

"Yeah, turn around" Percy jumped out of the way as Riptide sunk itself into Ixion's stomach. Percy walked over and pulled it out of him and capped it.

"Who's ridiculous now?" Percy muttered. Ixion's body turned into dirt and it flowed away as if wind was carrying it. It was probably moving him back to his wheel where he would stay forever. Percy turned and fed Annabeth some ambrosia. He set one of the tents. He turned on only one flashlight so the monsters out front of the Doors couldn't see them. Once he was done setting Camp for the night, he opened he leaned against his sleeping bag which he used as pillows. He tried to close his eyes and enjoy the current contentment with a sleeping Annabeth in his arms.

"Percy?" Annabeth called in her sleep.

"I'm here" Percy said softly

"He betrayed us right?" Percy knew she was talking about Ixion.

"Yeah, he did" he answered her question.

"He's gone?" Percy grimaced before answering. He didn't like the idea of killing people even if Ixion was horrible or not. During the Second Titan War, he mostly fought psychotic monsters and Titans. He never killed a half-blood.

"Yeah he's gone" Percy reluctantly answered. Annabeth stayed silent for a while. He could tell she had a headache from the hit Ixion gave her. She probably had a bump on her head.

"It's almost time, isn't it" she stated. It wasn't a question because she already knew it.

"Yeah" he sighed.

"I love you Percy, forever and always" Annabeth lifted her head and looked up at him. Her grey eyes were shining and he realized she was crying the whole time. She must have had another nightmare. Annabeth kissed him gently.

"I love you, Annabeth, Forever and Always." he replied. Annabeth rested her head back on his head. He was pretty sure she wasn't happy to be going back to sleep but she knew she had to. Percy couldn't. He couldn't help but think that sometime soon, the others would be on the mortal side of the doors. They were going to fight soon and they'll be ready. Percy kissed Annabeth's forehead. He didn't want to let her go ever again, or any of his friends, but he couldn't help but think that soon he'll have to.

* * *

**Question of the Day**

1._ I just added some foreshadowing. Can anyone guess what sentence(s) they were?_

Sooo. I heard from Mr. Riordan that there will only be a few scenes from Tartarus. Therefore I am sorry to say that I'm not sure how much more Percabeth scenes I will be doing.

2. _Whose POV do you want in the next chapter (besides Percy and Annabeth)?_


	13. We Have a Heart to Heart

Leo was shocked. Like beyond shocked. He didn't expect Frank to spaz out like that. Especially on Ashley. He must of had a thin layer of patience. Or maybe his Roman ego speaking. As much as he hates what Frank did, Leo couldn't blame him. It wasn't his fault. But it wasn't an eidolon either. Leo wasn't an eye for detail, but he saw Franks eyes temporarily flash red. Something was influencing him. It wasn't the type of thing Frank would say. Sure, Frank might be capable of saying something a bit mean, and he would have a scowl on his face -Leo thought it was just a son of Ares or Mars thing-, but he wouldn't be mean enough to embarrass someone like that, or low blow someone like that. Leo had a feeling that everyone else knew that. Where did he get his information from anyway?

Frank said that she could foresee the future and Leo was all, _Wait, Hold up_, and Ashley had this look on her face that said, _No one was supposed to know that_. Then he started saying things about her not being wanted or something. As far as Leo was concerned, which was a lot, Ashley hasn't really talked much to Hazel or Frank, or anyone for the matter. Or at least he hasn't seen her.

Obviously Franks facts were true. Ashley's face confirmed it. Leo couldn't even tell, but he wanted to know why. When she cried, Leo couldn't help but feel pity, but no one likes accepting pity. Frank's words must have really gotten to her if she would push Beauty Queen away and run to her room. Leo saw Franks face. He could tell he felt horrible and didn't know what her was saying.

Everyone already discussed that Frank wasn't the one saying the things he said. Apparently everyone noticed the detail with the red eyes. Leo really wanted to feel smart by being the only who saw that. Piper came to the conclusion that it was either Gaea or that super hot goddess Ate, pushing Frank to yell at her. Leo remembered what Ate said earlier, _Watch out daughter of Apollo, you've only got a couple of days left and my patron wants to break you before then. _What did that mean. That we would get to the Doors of Death soon? That Gaea wants to kill us all before we make it? Who knows?

Leo wasn't sure that Ashley would forgive that easily. As Leo was about to go to bed, he past by her room. Piper and Jason were standing outside her door. Piper was in a purple t-shirt and her power ranger jammies. Leo could not look at them without laughing. Cherokee Eagles? Whatever you say Piper. Jason was wearing a muscle t-shirt and blue plaid pants.

"She hasn't come out for hours" Piper said. Jason yawned.

"As much as I hate to give up, we have to go to bed". Jason said reluctantly. Piper nodded.

"I'm trying once more, I'd hate to charmspeak but in this case, I have to", Piper knocked and Ashley's door, "Ash, just come on out, open the door, we can help you". We waited for a few seconds until the door opened. An angry Ashley appeared and she looked horrible. Her eyes were blood shot and puffy. Her face was a mean shade of red and her lips were quivering. Tear streaks were on her face and you could see droplets on her shirt. The tears were still running.

"Really? Charmspeak? Well, You wanted me to come out. Here I am". Her voice was hollow but it was still firm as if she was trying to stay strong.

"We are sorry about before, but we want to help you" Jason spoke, his voice was gentle.

"You make me sound like I'm a mental patient when you say you want to help me. You can't help me. I only told my siblings some of those things in confidence. I'm not one of the seven. I don''t have some type of strength that makes me apart of this team. I have weaknesses that I wasn't ready to share and now more know. How would you think I feel?" Her voice was getting louder and louder.

"We swear on the River Styx that we did not say a thing to anyone. We just want to be here for you" Piper said softly trying to take a step closer to her but all she did was step back into her room.

"If you want to be here for me, just...just please leave me alone" And with that she shut the door.

"Well that didn't work, goodnight Leo" Piper said sullenly. Jason went into his room while Piper went to hers. He could here Ashley in her room muttering something. It sounded like she was singing, weeping, and sniffling all together. It was that familiar song again. Now that he heard the lyrics he remembered where it came from. His mother used to sing it to him.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey, You'll never know dear how much I love you, Please don't take my sunshine away._

Then it got a little more quiet besides the little hiccups. Leo decided to take a small action and pick the lock on her door. He got inside. Ashley had her head in her arms and was rocking slowly in her bed. Leo sat on her bed.

"I thought I said to leave me alone". Sometimes instead of talking, all people would need is a hug. He some what knew what she was going through. Leo opened his arms and hugged her, which she returned. Leo inhaled her scent. She smelled like Fresh oranges. Leo broke the hug and stood up. he gestured for her to follow him. Ashley hesitated. Leo took her hand. He enjoyed the warm feeling in it. Leo took her to the place where no one would hear them. The ships stables. Leo was aware that Percy and Annabeth had spent the night down here before so he knew it was the perfect spot to be alone for a while. They sat down and watched the sea below them. Leo was glad Ashley didn't ask questions about the room because he was too lazy to explain. And he doubted she would be in the mood to care.

There was awkward silence in the air.

"You know", he started scooching closer so he didn't have to speak so loud, "Sometimes, the sun doesn't get so appreciated. It's very helpful to the earth and not so many people understand that. Probably why there's global warming. But the sun is just as important as everything else on earth. In my defense, more important". Leo hoped what he said didn't sound so stupid. He was just trying to make her feel better. he didn't like watching her cry. She finally responded.

''Sometimes, the sun can be deceiving One second it's bright and sunny, next its gone and there are nasty storm clouds. Or its a nice cool day, then the sun touches the ground and it's scorching outside" Leo didn't understand. She kept downing on herself. Her logic made sense but what did that have to do with her as a person.

"I have- I have bipolar disorder" Leo had to put his chin on his arm to keep his jaw from dropping. That explained things.

"Sometimes my "mood swings" aren't noticeable I'm always alone when I feel depressed, angry, or just want to cry. Snaaping at people. Insulting people. Sometimes I don't mean to, but-"

"I understand-"

"You really don't. Frank ws right about me" Ashley sighed.

"How?" Leo asked

"It's a long story. Like a book" she complained.

"We've got all night" Leo countered. Ashley turned her body to face him.

"Okay. Whe I was four, I went out into town with my mother. Her name was Maryanne Eleni. She was a singer at a diner. Probably what attracted my dad. Her voice was beautiful and she would anything from country, to rock, to R&B, to reggae and soca. It was the first time we went out together. She never usually had time for me, or at all to be specific. My older brother, Max was in school. He was ten years older than me. I remember my mother told me to pack a bag with clothes and put my favorite things in it. We went to an amusement park, took pictures in a photo booth, played games, and the whole shabang. She kept most of the photos while I only had one".

That explained where she got the picture of her and her mom.

"Then we got into the car. We were driving home. We stopped in front of a building because she said the car broke down. She told me to wait outside the building while she goes to get gas. I didn't understand why she said the car broke down and then she drove away. I waited for hours for her to come back until a lady from the building brought me in. That was my very first orphanage. Kids thought that I was an orphan because I was in an orphanage instead of foster care. So I went along with it. I told everyone I ever knew that my parents were dead and I had no other family" Ashley was silently crying and her voice cracked with every word.

"That was the night I had my first vision. It freaked the other kids and staff out. Of course, it's unusual for a girl to have glowing eyes and hair. Especially if golden eyes and golden hair isn't what I had originally. Words got around in the orphanage and the school they sent me to. No one wanted to be my friend. No parents wanted to adopt me because of my 'episodes'

"I never had any friends besides Percy and his mom"

"Wait you knew them before you went to camp?" Leo asked momentarily forgetting that Percy had an actual life outside of camp half-blood. Ashley smiled sadly.

"Yeah, On Christmas two years ago, he and his mom brought cookies to my current orphanage at the time." she chuckled nervously.

"He saw me alone in a corner and the started talking to me. The orphanage managed to get everyone gifts but I got nothing which is why I was alone. Percy was my first friend. He started visiting me often. He told me that my differences are the best qualities about me. He told me that he knows many people who also have ADHD and dyslexia, including himself. Then one morning, I can never forget that day, he came on that Sunday and told me his mom was planning to adopt me. That was the happiest day of my life. But, sadly, we were attacked by some hell-hounds when Percy took me out for ice cream. Once I got to camp, I was out for the whole week. I stayed with the Hermes Cabin since this was right after the Battle of the Labyrinth. I wasn't claimed until two months later in October. The Apollo Cabin took me in and I told them about my prophetic visions, but not my mom. They promised to keep it to themselves. Percy and Annabeth were like my siblings too, but I didn't see them as often because I became a year rounder. Sally couldn't adopt me because my home was at Camp Half Blood. I was finally at peace. My dad visited me a couple of times. He gave me a new weapon since swords and knifes weren't my thing. I got my staff, bow and quiver, and my magical music pin from him. Then after the titan war, I envied Rachel after she became the Oracle. Apollo stopped visiting me and usually I would see him talking to Rachel in her cave. Not just dad. Everyone started thinking they have never known someone who could see the future before. I started feeling like I was four again. Lonely and Forgotten.

"Of course no one wants a bipolar, ADHD, dyslexic kid. I just don't understand why she left me there. I know most demigods have lost parents or have been in places like orphanages or in foster care like you but you all had parents who loved you. Jason and Thalia's mother, she cared a point in time. Even Annabeth, her dad accepted her at a point in time, so why couldn't she learn to love me? Why, why couldn't she wait? Why was it so easy for her to leave me like that?" Ashley started sobbing even more. Leo put his arms around her because it was probably the only thing he felt best to do. He didn't know how else to help her. She cried for like another 3 minutes.

"I'm sorry, for getting your shirt wet", Ashley apologized, "and making you listen". She wiped her eyes.

"It's okay, your practically giving me the shower that I needed" Leo joked and she laughed. She stood up and put her hand out to help him up.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I'm done crying" she smiled.

"Good. I don't like watching pretty girls cry" Ashley blushed at his comment. Score another for Leo! They began to walk back to the direction of the could here Piper and Jason talking in the lounge. They all were quiet. Wouldn't want Coach Hedge swinging his bat around and grounding anyone.

"Um, tell Frank I'm not mad at him. I know he didn't really mean what he said. I know he was under influence"

"How did you, never mind. Vision. Got it" They stopped in front of the her room. He didn't want to end the conversation. He wanted to know more about her.

"You and I aren't different. After mom died, I wasn't accepted either. I never stayed in one place too long. It was the only way to stay ahead of the sadness". She nodded in understanding.

"The song you were singing earlier. My mom used to sing it to me, that was why it was so familiar" Ashley looked down at her feet and blushed. She wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Max used to sing it to me" Oh yeah, Max, her brother. Leo guessed that he was probably twenty-five years old since she said he was ten years older than her. He probably has a family. If Ashley's mother left her at an orphanage, then her brother must have protested when he found out.

"Maybe we could find your brother, locate him, reunite you two. I've been looking in Archimedes book and he has blueprints for a locator. Apparently you enter what and who you are looking for and it gives you directions to them. I've already started it" Leo suggested. Ashley smiled half heavyhearted.

"Just like could use that to find your dream girl, trust me it should be hard" Ashley joked. Leo laughed along with her.

"Your funny" Leo judged.

"I'm not trying" she joked again.

"Well, thanks, for everything, I'll see you in the morning" she hugged him. Just as he was about to walk away, he felt a light pressure. She kissed him on his cheek and went inside her room leaving Leo trying to remember his name.

* * *

After all that waiting, we finally see what the hell was wrong with Ashley. That rhymed.

Let's get some reviews shall we?

Question of the Day

**What couple do you want to see more of other than Percabeth?** (Jasper, Frazel, Lazel, Leo/Ashley) I've got something else planned for Percabeth, but not for another couple of chapters.

Oh. I'm sorry Jrecord1. I promised you I would update that week but instead I updated a month later. I'm such a disgrace. We can still be BFF's :{

I feel really deviant today...*murderous voice* review... -i have been doing that a lot lately-


	14. We Crash Land

Jason

Jason and Piper were hanging out on deck. Even though it was after curfew, they weren't stupid enough to get caught and they made sure to remember to go back to bed at some point in time. Coach Hedge would butcher them. Or worse, they'd be grounded. Coach Hedge separated Percy and Annabeth as if they were magnets. Whether they got caught or not, his time spent with Piper would be worth it.

They were sitting in a lounge chair. It was more like Jason leaning back against the chair with Piper laying on top of him. She was as light as the feather in her hair.

"It's as if the problems on the earth is gone when I'm with you" he said to her. He could feel her face morph into a smile.

"Your so cheesy" she mumbled. Jason laughed.

"You love it" Piper looked up at him. He gazed into her blue eyes. Wait, now their green. Scratch that, their brown. Never mind, they'll never choose one. Jason loved her eyes.

"I know" he replied. Then it got quiet as he looked at the stars. The Pacific was below them. Soon they would be near land. And that would mean they'll be in Epirus. And they'll close the Doors of Death hopefully. And his dream would come true. His horrible dream. Piper on the floor surrounded by blood, monsters surrounded by everyone, Percy and Annabeth sort of above hell.

"What are you thinking about?" Piper asked.

"You" he replied. it wasn't the entire truth, but in a way he was thinking about her. Piper shifted her weight. She sat up and was now sitting on him lap with her legs crossed elegantly.

"You need to stop worrying" she smiled. Her smile was gorgeous and brightened his night even further.

"We're going to Greece and might possibly die at the hands of Gaea and her sadistic children" I pointed out.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Jason laughed again. Piper frowned.

"Your adorable when you frown" Jason complimented her.

"Your adorable in general" she grumbled. Jason laughed for like the millionth time in that night. Piper kissed him on the cheek. Jason frowned.

"That's all" he complained.

"Look whose frowning now!" She exclaimed and laughed a beautiful. Everything about her was so beautiful. The moment was too perfect to be perfect. Jason felt that something would ruin in soon.

"I don't want to worry about the upcoming battle right now" Jason could feel Piper lean back against him again. He memorized her breathing patterns. It was very calming.

"Neither do I, but we kind of have to. I don't want to lose you when I just got you. I don't want to be scared anymore of what might happen in the next hour. I want to be able to love you unconditionally and there would be no bounty over our heads" Jason looked down at Piper. Her eyes were closed and she was doing the cute little puff again. She slept so soundly. Jason had a small smile on his face as he sat up and cradled her in his arms. He carried her bridal style to her room and quietly opened the door. He laid her on her bed and kissed her forehead before walking out.

* * *

Hazel

When Hazel woke up, she looked out below her. The Argo II was soaring through the sky at a rapid pace. Hazel checked the time, it was 12:32. She overslept. Back at Camp Jupiter things like this wouldn't be tolerated, yet again, Hazel liked the face that there was no consequence for it.

There was a knock on the door. Leo popped in with his hand covering his eyes.

"Hazel, you decent?" Hazel cracked a smile at his crazy antics.

"Yeah" she said, after looking down at her t-shirt and shorts. Leo walked in.

"Um, just wanted to tell you, the ship will be landing in Epirus soon and you missed breakfast, and lunch".

"That's cool" Hazel wasn't all that hungry anyway.

"Can I talk to you" Hazel asked.

"Sure?" Leo sat down on her bed beside her. The thing she wanted to talk about most was her feelings. She couldn't stop thinking about Sammy and Leo's connection. It solved most of her questions as to why she felt drawn to him in some type of way, but now her feelings are jacked up. Whenever she saw Leo, she couldn't help but see Sammy, not just on the outside, but on the inside now as well.

"So, your great grandfather, was my old boyfriend" Hazel looked down in embarrassment.

"Yeah, kinda weird right"

"Agreed" Hazel replied. There was an awkward silence.

"I just hope that this would end all the weird feelings and moments. Your his great grandson and I know that this means that I need to move on from him. You were meant to be my best friends doppelganger" Hazel joked with the last part.

"Yeah, I hope we can be best friends too. I don't think you giving bisabuelo that gem was a curse. It was luck for me. Your apart of the seven and you were meant to help us and stop Gaea. You're stuck with us" Hazel beamed at him.

"Thanks, Repair Boy" Hazel hugged him.

"Hey!" Leo complained making Hazel laugh, "first Piper, now you?" Leo embraced her back and she kissed his cheek. A friendly kiss. They pulled back as they heard a tiny gasp. Oh Pluto help me. Hazel jumped back and moved to the other side of the bed. Her cheeks tinted pink. The thought of her kissing Leo made her feel like a vixen, since she had a boyfriend already. Ashley stood motionless with a shocked face. Her bow was in her hand and her quiver was on her back. She was probably coming from or on her way to the training room. Frank walked in after her.

"Oh Hazel, we were looking for you, wanna practice with us?" Frank asked oblivious to the tention in the room. I broke out f my shock and stood.

"Sure, let me just get my sword, I'll meet you there" I stuttered. Frank nodded. I'm guessing he and Ashley made up.

"Later Beast Boy" Ashley called sullenly. Frank groaned.

"I thought we agreed you weren't going to call me that anymore". Ashley shrugged.

"It fits" she yelled walking away towards Frank.

"Twinkle hold up" Leo shouted. Ashley froze and slowly turned around with a frustrated expression.

"What?" Her face looked red from either embarrassment or anger. Hazel went with both.

"That was not what it looked like" Leo protested.

"It really wasn't" I agreed again.

"What wasn't? You like Hazel and it's obviously vice versa. You found your dream girl, why are you trying to convince me otherwise?" Hazel groaned. How can she get stuck in such a ridiculous mess.

"I thought so" Ashley sighed before turning around again. She continued to walk, then she halted. Her eyes and hair did that weird creepy thing where it turned gold and she look hypnotized. I shook her shoulder.

"What's happening?" I asked but no answer was given to me. Leo was busy watching the show. The light aura faded and Ashley's hair and eyes turned brown again. Ashley turned around, her eyes framing panic.

"Stop the ship" she yelled.

"What?" Hazel asked.

"Stop the ship before we-" An alarm went off in the captains quarters. It sounded like a firetrucks alarm. Everyone ran inside the room that manned the ship. Leo started fumbling with controls.

"Oh no" Leo muttered. He ran his hand through his hair as if he were having a panic attack.

"What's wrong with the ship?" Jason and Piper ran in. Hair disheveled and...is that lip gloss on Jason's face of did he rub petroleum jelly on random spots on his face? And did a bed bug bite Piper on the neck? The things that happen on this ship is so weird. Frank walked in right after them.

"Wait, where's Nico?" Nico then shadowtraveled in the room.

"The alarms woke me up" he said sounding depressed. Yet again, his voice is always like that. Leo slammed his hand on a button and parachutes fell on the ground.

"If anything happens, hit the red button on the pack. It'll-" There was a deafening noise that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Hazel somehow flew and hit the ceiling. It seemed as if Gravity was not agreeing with us. Hazel turned to the side and saw everyone else against the wall.

"Gonna crash!" Ashley shouted.

"Not cool" Leo yelled.

"I woke up to this!" Nico screamed.

"Everyone grab a parachute and try and get to the deck. Once we are there fall off the ship" Jason commanded. Hazel clawed against the wall and climbed back to the floor and grabbed a parachute. Jason was flying with Piper on his back. Nico was gone, probably shadow traveled to land. Frank grabbed the pack beside her and reached for her hand. Hazel grasped his hand and squeezed it for luck. Frank and Hazel clawed the ceiling to go on deck. Once on deck, Hazel flew upwards into the sky. Duh. If the ship is falling, because of physics, she was not going to magically stick to the floor of the ship. No wonder Leo said to grab a parachute.

Jason was levitating in the air. Ashley managed to get her parachute on her back. Hazel and Frank did the same then pushed their buttons at the same time. She flew up higher and soon everyone was soaring through the sky towards land. The ship hit the ocean sickeningly, but to Hazel it didn't look damaged. Hazel felt weightless before her feet touched the ground. She looked around. Everyone was standing on a dock. A boat dock. And the Argo II was neatly docked as well.

"What? How did? What?" Leo fumbled in his words. All of a sudden, walls slammed down around us until we were in a white room. A voice boomed through something that sounded like loudspeakers.

"Welcome to Epirus, Greece, demigods. You must pass the test in order to enter. Fail and you can't leave.


End file.
